A Place to Belong
by Ryoga's best friend
Summary: It's waiting game as Miluda's Unit takes up the rear guard. Days are filled with training and banter but a night attack sends thing into a more... bestial turn. Ranma & FFT New Chapter!
1. The Wild Horse and the Knights of Death

A Place to Belong…

A/N- This is the return of one of my favorite stories. It was deleted when I broke the sites rules in a fit of frustration. My post explaining why I had Ranma's power level where I did was against the rules and so they deleted my story, something I am still pissed at but I really can't argue that it was my fault. I hope that all the c2 groups and people who favorites it will do so again and I will be more careful so I don't make the same mistake.

... I seem to always forget the incantation... a quick thanks to Locke1 for the reminder.

By Ryoga's best friend

The sun set on the Nermia district, putting an end to one of many surprisingly uneventful days. The boy normally at the center of the chaos sat on the roof of the Tendo dojo looking up to the slowly darkening sky. "It seems things are finally calming down" he said softly. "It's been almost a year since I beat saffron and it's all slowing down…" he continued with a sigh. He laid back, "What the hell is wrong with me? I should be thrilled…Ryoga's been serious with Akari for months now, Mousse and Kuno are hardly a threat anymore. Even the girls are getting along, kinda…" He became quiet as a frown came to his face, he watched the sky darken and the stars peek out. The muffled laughter of his father and Mr. Tendo echoed up from the living room mixing with the muted J-rock from Nabiki's room. "It's not a challenge anymore, P-chan can be good for a work out but he's not even serious anymore…The perv and the ghoul have been avoiding me too. I thought I'd want this but it's driving me nuts. Nothing I do seems to have a point anymore. Laughable rivals, no new challenges, no opponents….all I have now are my fiancées, and no matter what I do that hole just gets deeper," he sighed and closed his eyes. "I guess there's no need for someone like me around here anymore…no need…," he trailed off very saddened at this realization. "Is there someplace I'm actually needed?" he asked the twinkling stars in a whisper.

"Ranma! It's getting late, aren't you in bed yet?" came Akane's voice as a the top of a ladder appeared over the edge of the roof. Akane's head soon followed, already decked out in her pajamas "We're meeting Ukyo at the library tomorrow for our group project. I don't want you sleeping in." she said firmly. Ranma groaned, his thinking time had apparently run out, and sat up.

"Yeah yeah, I know," he grumbled, stood and causally dropped off the roof, landing like it was nothing.

"Show off," Akane whispered, making her way back down the ladder to where the pigtailed boy waited. After lowering the ladder back down she turned to him. "What were you doing up there anyway?"

"Ain't none of your business is it?" he commented wryly before heading inside.

"Well fine! Pardon me for asking!" she stammered, pouting a little as she stomped past him and up to her room. Outside a single star streaked through the sky as Ranma closed the door to the room he shared with his father and looked out the window.

"I wonder if there's a place for me out there," he whispered laying down on his futon. "Damn, I'm thinking' too much." he grumbled as sleep slowly overtook him. Genma snored on, oblivious to his son's discomfort.

"Ranma…."

"Ranma."

"Ranma!" Ranma shot up wide awake, soaked and quite female. She glared at Akane, who stood arms crossed, dripping bucket in hand. The red head stole a glance to her side where her father, now a panda, slept on without a care.

"Akane! What did ya do that for?" She shouted wringing out her tank top, but she received no sympathy.

"It isn't my fault you slept in, I warned you. We're going-"

"Yeah yeah group project, whatever." she grumbled as she got to her feet. Still drowsy a towel nailed her in the head, draping over her soggy red hair.

"Good then I don't need to waste anymore time explaining, go get ready." the youngest Tendo commanded pointing to the hall. Ranma slowly pulled the towel off, glaring lazily at her fiancée.

"Fine…" she stated making her way out. "Damn Tomboy…" she added silently, getting a whap upside her head for her trouble. "hey!"

"Just get going." Akane said almost bored, defusing any kind of fight before it began. The pigtailed girl begrudgingly made her way to the bathroom and took a quick soak in the furo. Making his way back to the room he dressed in one of his usual outfits, he shared a quick breakfast with the Tendo's and headed out. From his perch on the wall he glanced down to Akane dressed in a nice blouse and skirt. He smiled slightly, happy that they were finally getting a long, somewhat, after so much time. Though it was more like friends than fiancée's, which was honestly fine with him. He wasn't really interested in any of the girls that way…it was hard to think romantic after all the crap that seemed to happen and he hadn't really 'hit it off' with any of them. Ukyo would always be his old friend, boy or girl. Shampoo had kinda ruined the romantic vibe with the whole trying to kill him thing…plus she turned into a c-c-cat. Kodachi…riiight. And he and Akane had been arguing everyday since he arrived. He turned his gaze upward to the, for once, cloudless blue sky. He was well aware he'd have to pick one sooner or later…whether he felt anything or not, honor was at stake.

"Um, Ranma?" Akane's voice broke through his muddled thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"It's just," Akane paused. "You've been really down lately."

"Eh, don't worry 'bout it. I'm fine," he dismissed his concern hopping down next to her after running out of fence.

"But," she began to speak then trailed off. As she started to gather herself Ukyo appeared on the horizon sitting on the steps of the library, a scene the meant the end of alone time. The chef stood waving, dressed in her usual gear sans weapons.

"Akane, Ranchan you finally made it." she teased as they approached.

"Hey Ukyo. Sorry we're late." Akane said with a small smile elbowing Ranma a little. "Sleepy here didn't want to get up." Ranma snorted as the chef giggled.

"I can imagine."

"Hey!"

"Ah calm down Sugar, no need to get testy. Let's just head inside, this paper isn't gonna write itself." Ukyo said happily heading inside followed closely by Akane. The two were finally starting to get along.

"Heck I bet if I weren't around they'd be good friends." he said placing his hands in his pockets and making his way inside. As the girls started to pick out books to help them in the project he noticed a familiar figure slinking through the shelves. The local voodoo priest of Nerima, Hikaru Gosunkugi. The martial artist watched as the pale boy looked about suspiciously an old book under his arm and a creepy smile on his face. "humph, I don't like the looks of this…" he took a momentary glance to his fiancée's which were already occupied and slipped off after the sickly boy. "At the very least it will postpone me working on that dumb project." he whispered. Akane and Ukyo took a seat each with a couple of books in front of them.

"The feudal era? Come on Ukyo everyone is going to pick that. Why can't we do something more modern." Akane said with a groan.

"But it'll be easier this way 'kane, everyone know it's Mrs.

Takahashi's favorite time period." Ukyo replied with a big smile. "Heck I heard she even writes a manga based in that period as a hobby." She added with a stage whisper.

"Really? I had no idea." her companion said thinking it over. It took only a moment before she realized someone was missing. "Wha? Where's Ranma?"

"hmm, thought he'd be here already." she looked around and narrowed her eyes. "He ditched us…"

"I think not." Akane said standing up. "Come on Ukyo, he's going to help with the project whether he wants to or not." she said with a clenched fist.

"I'm right with ya sugar." the chef replied with a nod.

Gosunkugi paused at the door to the libraries basement, looking around. Satisfied he was alone he took out a key and unlocked it. "It's only a matter of time now Saotome." he said with a dark snicker. As he disappeared down the stairs Ranma dropped down from the top of a book shelf.

"Heh, you ain't doing anything to me ya little creep." he said with a mean smirk cracking his knuckles. "Maybe beatin' on you will cheer me up." he said mostly to himself as he followed down the stairs. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he pause eyeing the dimly little room. He waited in the shadows while Gos made drew a strange set of symbols into the ground, his headband mounted candles only heightening his paleness.

"Finally…after so much waiting. Watching that smug Saotome walk around thinking he was the center of the universe."

The boy in question twitched.

"I'll be able to show him the power of my magic." he said sitting down and opening the aged book. He closed his eyes began his incantation. "Ajora, master of all things…I call upon your power to destroy my enemy…By the power of the heavens I summon y- ack!" his incantations were cut off when Ranma grabbed the book from his hands, smudging the wet paint on the symbols as he stood right on top of them.

"Hey Gosunkugi ya freak. You need to get a hobby." the martial artist taunted. He glanced to the title confused. 'The Zodiac Brave Story? Have you flipped this is some fantasy novel." he said with laugh.

"Damn it Saotome, give it back!" the skinny boy demanded but got kicked aside. "I'm warning you…" he growled, but was ignored as his opponent opened the book and looked it over.

"A warrior takes his sword in hand, clasping a gem to his heart. Engraving vanishing memories into the sword, he places finely hones skills into the stone. Spoken from the sword, handed down from the stone…." Ranma read, clearly not understanding what this story was talking about. "What the heck is this?"

"hmm, the books open…the spell might still work." Gos whispered getting to his feet and bellowed out the rest of the incantation. "By the power of the heavens I summon you, St. Ajora!" he shouted throwing a glass vial with some odd liquid in it to the ground at Ranma's feet. There was a long pause…and nothing happened. "Damn what did I do wrong…"

"Honestly you were starting to scare me there for a moment." Ranma said shutting the book, "when are you gonna wake up and realize you can't do magic?" He continued with a shake of the head. Though when he tried to walk forward, he found his feet stuck to the ground. "Wha?" he glanced down as the painted symbols began to glow. The pale boy gained thin smile.

"It…it worked!" he yelled happily. The glow brighten and sparks started to arch out of the ground up through Ranma's body, Gos backed against the wall. "This isn't suppose to happen, the symbols, of course!"

"What's…happening…" the martial artist grunted as pain coursed through his body.

"It's a magical backlash, you went and smudged the mystic symbols so the spell is back firing." he said fearfully hugging the wall as he worked his way to the stairs. Ranma fell to his knees.

"Help…me…." He managed out as the pain started to intensify. Gos smirked from the stairwell removing his candles.

"I don't feel like it. Hope you enjoy the endless abyss Saotome." he sneered before scurrying up back to the library. Ranma dropped the book and reached toward his fleeing foe.

"Gos…you little…rat…." he managed before the arches grew larger and the pain became blinding.

"Where is that boy?" Akane grumbled from the libraries lobby, Ukyo ran up.

"He's not upstairs…You think he left?" she asked thoroughly annoyed.

"I don't know maybe-" she paused as the lights went out and lightning crashed outside. "Lightning? But it was clear today…it's not even cloudy out." she wondered looking out the window. Ukyo stumbled a bit as someone knocked into her, she looked back to see a frazzled.

"Hikaru Gosunkugi? What are you doing here?" the chef asked confused.

The pale boy didn't respond and scrambled to his feet and ran out the door. "What in the-"

"Aaaaaarrrrgggghhh!" A painful scream echoed though the library chilling the girl's bones as is suddenly stopped with a clap of thunder.

"Ranma." they said in unison running toward where the voice came. Noting the open door they headed down, the dim room lit only by a few candles strune about. The floor was pot marked with burns, an old book smoldering slightly off to the side accompanied by a few scraps of red fabric.

"R-Ranchan?" Ukyo stuttered unsure what to think at the scene. Akane kneeled down noting a hand print shaped burn in the cement floor. It was still warm.

"Ranma…." she whispered softly.

It was a stormy day in the rocky Mandalia plains. The wind blew fiercely through the tall grass at the approaching storm. An armored figure with a green cape stood firmly opposed to two white clad men. One stood in a tunic with a bow drawn while the other was decked out in armor with a shield baring a lion symbol. Sweat trickled down the men's face as the green knight watched on unphased, sword in hand. The sky darkened as their cape fluttered wildly, the skull emblem taunting the men in white.

Unable to stand the tension any longer the bowmen raised his weapon and fired. Even as he was drawing another arrow the knight casually deflected the projectile with their sword and rushed forward, fairly fast considering the weighty armor. The white knight came to his companion's aid, moving into his opponent's path. He swung toward the knight's midsection but was blocked. Lightning flashed revealing the cool demeanor of the eyes behind the helmet. The white knight growled as he was pushed back.

"Die like the dog you are!" he bellowed as he charging forward to exchange blows with the green knight. The weapons chimed as they crossed and locked, his silent opponent ducking and weaving with practiced grace. Taking a step back the knight swung with a powerful downward slash. The man in white scrambled to get his shield up. The blow was met with a loud thunk. A fissure slowly formed on the shield as it fell to the ground, the man staring in shock at the useless straps in his hand. The green knight suddenly turned its blade behind him, an arrow fell point first into the ground.

"Impossible…" The seemingly forgotten archer whispered as he took a step back when the knight turned his way. It took only a moment before it was on him, with a quick slash they knocked the bow from his hand and was caught by a second lightning quick stab through the middle. The man's eyes went wide as a stain as red as fine wine slowly marred the pristine tunic; he clutched the wound and fell to the ground.

"Landon!" the white knight shouted his grip tightening on his sword

Even as the green knight stared on emotionless, the archer's life blood dripping from his blade. "You Death Corps bastard, I'll kill you!" He growled charging forward, and the battle was joined. Lacking his shield for much needed defense he quickly found himself outclassed by his opponent. After a short exchange of blows the white knight stumbled back, exausted, to one knee. He could picture the smug smile beneath his foe's helmet, and grit his teeth in futile anger. "I shall not die at the hands of a peasant dog!" he growled, lunging forward in desperation. The knight appeared to effortlessly ward the blow, but a soft grunt escaped his lips nonetheless. The very tip of the sword had pierced through its armor. Almost as an afterthought the knight brushed aside the blade, and slashed out, cutting a chunk of flesh from the white knight's throat. He gurgled and cover his throat, the knight removed it's helmet. Long brown hair tumbled free from it's container reaching to her shoulder. Her fierce brown eyes glared down at the dying man.

"You nobles are all the same," she spat as the man gurgled, blood dripping through his fingers to mar the swaying grass below. Lightning arched across the sky illuminating her shadowed features. She was in her early twenties, pretty but not beautiful, though to the man it was death itself glaring down to him. "Give my greetings to the rest of you

Hokuten dogs in hell," she added turning and heading off, the skull adorned cape the last thing the white knight saw before dying. The woman sighed as she took a seat on a nearby rock removing her gauntlets revealing a viscous gash. "Hmm, it's not too deep, but it's affecting my grip." she said to herself, clenching and unclenching her fist. "I'll have to have Madeline look at it." A clap of thunder was heard but this one was accompanied by a scream. She quickly donned her glove and turned toward the sound. A boy lay in the grass only a few yards away, his body, and the ground around it, scorched. "How strange," she said lowering her weapon as she approached. Sheathing her sword, she knelt by his side. "He's still breathing, but where did he come from? He's dressed so oddly," she wondered aloud, noting the clouds were starting to dissipate as suddenly as they'd arrived. "Hmm, I can't just leave him here. No choice but to bring him to the fort." she muttered bundling the unconscious boy to rest on her back, and began to walk south. The wind blew calmly through the now silent battleground, the grass stained red…

Deep in the swampy land to the south there lay a single wooden structure. Milling about inside were several green clad men and women, chatting doing what they could to pass the time. On the roof sat a tall young man, he was in his early twenties and wore a brown bandanna to cover his short cropped hair. He idly spun a strange coin on the tip of his finger and sighed, "Damn it all, I hate watch duty." He complained as he began to pass the coin across his knuckles. He paused the coin's movement and squinted, there was movement on the horizon. "Someone's approaching," he called getting to his feet, quickly pocketing to coin and slinking to one of the roof mounted windows.

Though as he reached for it, it burst open knocking him backwards, and almost off the roof. He glared at the raven haired girl who was smiling happily, unaware of his near death experience.

"Really Andy?" She asked trying to see herself, but unable to tell.

"Is it Lady Miluda?" she persisted. 'Andy' pulled himself away the roof's edge and tried to regain his composure.

"Yeah, it looks like her." he replied evenly, squinting a little longer. "But she's carrying someone," he continued, "a boy." He finished, surprised. The girl awkwardly climbed through the window, and took a seat next to him. She smoothed out her white dress and her green apron as she settled in.

"A Boy? Is he one of ours?"

"I don't think so, I've never seen him before. He looks hurt," he continued as he stared off into the distance, not paying much attention to his newfound companion.

"Hurt! Oh no, he must have been caught in the middle of a raid. I'll have to prepare my spells," she said, suddenly serious. But it was short lived when she smiled brightly. "Is he cute?"

The watchmen finally turned to look at her with a bored gaze. "Honestly Madeline. Don't you have any shame?" he said calmly but the girl was unphased.

"Guess I'll have to find out on my own." she giggled getting up and heading back to the window. "I'll tell everyone to get ready." she said in a sing song voice as she crawled back through the window.

He glanced back as she headed through and stood back up on the other side. "Hmm, pink," he muttered, snickering a little just before a book nailed him in the back of the head.

"Pervert, hmph." Madeline said, closing the window and locking it.

Miluda paused on the ramp entrance to the fort, members of her squad already waiting for her approach. She kneeled down and gently laid the still unconscious boy on the damp wood. "Get Madeline." she ordered firmly.

"Yes ma'am!" One of the green clad men rushed inside.

Andy moved forward to look over the strange pigtailed boy. "Who's the kid?" he asked.

She stood up and shook her head. "No idea, he just kind of, appeared," she replied softly turning her eyes back to the boy. His breathing was labored but he appeared stable. Considering the look of those burns he must be one tough character.

"Appeared?" Andy shot back confused.

"Yes." she said distracted. "There was an unnatural storm that appeared while I was crossing the plains. He just appeared in a burnt patch of grass."

"Hmm," was his only response, as Andy mulled over the possibilities. The was a rush of footsteps as the raven haired healer made her way out with the soldier from earlier. She stopped next to the others and gave the boy a quick once over.

"He is cute."

"Focus Madeline!" Miluda narrowed her eyes, spooking the healer into action.

"Right!" she squeaked crouching low to examine the wounds. "Oh my, these wounds were made with powerful magic. We need to get him inside." she spoke calmly, her voice serious.

The female knight looked to the gawkers by the entrance. "You heard her. Move!" At their leader's command they came to their senses and rushed the boy inside.

"And when your finished with the boy I need a little first aid myself," she said receiving a nod from the healer before disappearing inside. Miluda and Andy stood in silence for a long moment before he spoke up. "This might be a trap by to Hokuten you know."

"That is possible." she said with a small smile. "But it might not." she headed inside.

The watchmen chuckled close behind, "You got me there."

"Bring him in here." Madeline instructed, leading the convoy into the makeshift infirmary. It was one of the larger rooms of the fort which was filled with supplies and books, she'd tidied it up a few months before when they made camp here. It had one bed, and some minor decorations, mostly because it was also her room. "Lay him out here." and shortly following the boy was laid out on her bed. "Thanks, I'll call if I need assistance." the men made their way out and she went to work right away. She removed his tattered shirt and pants and examined the burns. "What happened to you?" she whispered getting no response. "Let's see what I can do," she said to herself taking a step back, and placing her hands above his body. She closed her eyes, focusing. A blue aura sprung up around her hands, suffusing the room s with a dim light.

"Life's refreshing breeze, heal from the sky." she spoke, voice distant, the glow leaving her hands and spreading over the boy's body. The burns started to fade away and a cool feeling washed over the room. The magic coursed through him healing the damage and trauma, his breathing became visibly easier as the glow bled away. Madeline opened her eyes and smiled slightly, the nasty burns were gone leaving a series of scars. "He might have those scars the rest of his life, but he appears to be okay now." she said happily, the serious air leaving her now that it wasn't a life threatening situation. "Well, now to start the non-magical part of the procedure." she told herself before scouring one of the bookshelves and coming back with gauze and a jar of cream. She blushed lightly as she admired the pigtailed boy, even as she started the treatment her mind was already in other places. "My my he's quite handsome, and well muscled. He must be a warrior." she said slightly red faced, wrapping the gauze around his midsection. "My age too, I wonder," she paused, looking down to the sleeping boy. She shook her head, "No, I can't do those things to a patient, I'll wait until after he's well." she smirked a little at her own thoughts, and giggled as pulled a sheet up on him. "Cuuute, oh right! Lady Miluda wanted to see me." she suddenly realized running out and heading for the leader's quarters. Though just outside she bumped into Andy, which knocked her onto her butt.

Andy smirked, reaching down, "You're so clumsy."

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked suspiciously taking the proffered hand.

"Miluda's orders, I'm supposed to keep an eye on the kid." he said with a chuckle as Madeline pouted at the news.

"But it's my room." She flinched as he ruffled her hair.

"Sorry, it wasn't my call. Now hurry up, she's waiting for ya." He instructed, walking into the infirmary, leaving the frazzled Madeline to fix her hair. Andy took a seat near the bed and looked to the boy sleeping soundly. "Just you and me now kid," he said calmly, taking out his coin and flipping it. "For your sake I hope your not a spy, it would be a shame to kill you after Madeline went to the trouble bringing ya back." he continued on leaning back in his chair.

"My body, it hurts," was the first conscious thought Ranma had as he lay in darkness. He groaned, slowly opening his eyes, only to be momentarily blinded by the light. His eyes eventually focused and he found two blurry figures standing over him.

"He's waking up!" a happy feminine voice chirped.

"Hmm, I'll get Miluda. Make sure he doesn't go anywhere." a deeper voice replied as one of the blurs left.

"Right." the girl said leaning over him. As her features became clearer he squinted, catching a glimpse of her raven hair.

"A-Akane?" he croaked out, his voice raw from lack of use.

"Akane? Who's Akane?" the girl sounded confused. His vision fully cleared revealing a girl he'd never seen, decked out in weird clothes, like one of those European dresses from the Romeo and Juliet play. He looked around frantically, confused.

"Where am I?" he said trying to sit up only to receive a stab of pain for his trouble.

"Oh no, please be still. You're still mending." she pleaded easing him back down.

Ranma noted the concerned look and slowly calmed down. The girl moved her chair closer and sat down with a smile. "You don't have to worry, you're safe here." she said happily.

"But where is here? Where is Nerima?" he asked slowly before coughing. The girl passed him a glass of water which he drank greedily, chugging half the glass in one gulp.

"Hmm, I've never heard of that village. You must be from far away." She said with a smile. Ranma's stomach sank.

"Never heard of I- but it's a district of Tokyo. I was just there."

"To-Ky-O?" she said confused. "You've been here, unconscious for three days." she said with a frown. The pigtailed boy paled a little.

"What happened to me?" he whispered as footsteps approached. The man returned now accompanied by an older women similarly dressed, with long brown hair.

"That's what we would like to know." the woman said calmly. "I found you almost dead in a field north of here."

"Field? But I was in a library," he said confused trying to collect his mixed up thoughts. "Gos! I remember he was trying to do some stupid ritual, trying to summon something but, ugh, something about magical backlash. Damn, I can't think straight." he grumbled bringing his free hand to his face.

"You survived magical backlash!" the girl's shock catching the attention of her companions. "But that's impossible!"

The bed ridden boy couldn't help but laugh a little. "I get that a lot." He said clearly amused.

The older woman started to laugh and smiled. "I'm starting to like his attitude. What's you're name kid?" Ranma frowned a bit at being called 'kid'.

"Ranma Saotome, heir to Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu." he said proudly, but gained only confused looks and a raised eyebrow in response.

"A martial artist huh?" the man said interested. "Well Ranma, the names Andy. Archer by trade." he said with a little bow. He placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "This little vixen is our mage and resident healer Madeline. She's been watching over you."

"Ah hi," she blushed a little sudden feeling shy.

Andy then turned to the woman at his side. "And this is our leader lady

Miluda." he said with a smirk and she groaned in response.

"What did I tell you about the title? Don't associate me with nobles like that." she said glaring at him. "We're members of the Death Corps, but you probably guessed that already." she added gauging his reaction.

Ranma's face was blank, no recognition. "Death Corps?"

"Y-You mean you haven't heard of us?" Madeline said confused. "But we've been battling the Hokuten for over a year now!"

"Hokuten?"

"You're kidding me." Andy said with narrowed eyes. "Everyone knows the Hokuten." he said firmly drawing a dagger. "You're obviously a spy, and a stupid one at that."

Ranma managed to sit up, not sure how the little meeting had gone south so suddenly. "Hey man, I don't have the slightest clue where I am." he tried to calm the situation, but there was little effect. The watchmen brought his weapon into attack position, only to have the young girl step in the way.

"Cut it out Andy, he's still injured!"

"Sorry, but I'm not risking our safety for your pet project." He said pushing her aside and striking out at the prone boy, only to find his target mysteriously absent. "What the?" he looked up and saw Ranma perched were the ceiling met the wall, limbs shaking from exertion.

"Heh, I don't plan on going that easy." he said obviously straining to hold his position. Miluda watched on intrigued, but continued to let the scene play out. "If you don't believe me I'll have to beat it into you." he managed finding himself slipping. Ranma cursed and pushed off the wall, flipping over Andy and landing awkwardly on the other side where he stumbling back into the table, right into the water pitcher. He noticed the familiar change in perspective as his curse activated, the surprised look of the three Death Corps members helped as well.

"A girl!" was all the confused Andy got out before he took a powerful shot to the jaw falling back on his butt. Ranma stood shakily, arm still extended, breathing hard.

"Feh, come on, get back up, agh." she grumbled before doubling over.

Madeline rushed forward and caught her before she hit the floor helping her straighten back up. It was strange to see this petite redhead in place of the handsome boy she'd been taking care of.

"I've never seen such magic…" she muttered.

Andy got to his feet rubbing his cheek. "Not bad kid, let's see you do that agai-"

"Stand down Andrew." Miluda ordered, the archer looked her way and slowly relaxed, he resheathed his weapon and began fiddling with his coin. Satisfied the women walked forward to the injured girl. "Well given the circumstances I'm willing to hear you out, there are obliviously some things that need to be explained." she said pointing to her form.

"Fair enough," Ranma groaned.

"But first," Andy spoke up taking off his shirt leaving him in a sleeveless under shirt. "You should put this on." he said handing it to her.

Confused the pigtailed girl took it. "I guess but wh-" she looked down to see she was very naked. "Oh. Right." she blushed, quickly donning he oversized shirt. With the archer more than a foot taller than his girl form it hung low almost reaching her knees, plenty covered up. The issue put aside she was lead back to the bed, where she began to explain about how she got here, her curse, and the world she knew. When she finished she waited for a long moment for the reactions.

"Another world, it's almost too fantastic to believe." Miluda stated shaking her head, though as Ranma started to get nervous she smiled slightly. "But I believe you, something tells me you're not lying."

"Eh, if Miluda believes ya, there not much I can do." Andy said calmly, fiddling with his coin.

"So, you're a guy right?" came the healer lastly causing the injured girl to twitch.

"Yeah, that's what I told you. I change back with warm water." She said slowly.

"Good, you had me worried for a moment." Madeline replied happily, completely oblivious.

Both Ranma and Andy shared a sigh, though the martial artist didn't make the initial connection of the admission. Miluda cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Well, we'll let you stay here to rest up," she stated calmly. "You best get used to our world, you'll probably be here for a long while. I'll stop by later." She finished with a slight bow before heading out.

Andy pocketed his coin and made his way to the door. "I got make my rounds too. I'll try to get so water for ya, though it may be a bit. We don't usually use hot water around here." he said with a smirk. "Not that I'm complaining." he added with a snicker.

Ranma sighed pulling the shirt tighter around her. "I have a feeling he won't be bringing any back." she said bluntly, laying back on the bed.

Madeline giggled a little. "Well at least you're still cute as a girl."

"That's not that kind of comfort I was looking for," she replied rolling her eyes a little.

"Well I'll let you rest, you added more stress to your body. You need to relax." the healer used her serious voice. Despite her previous air-headedness Ranma was inclined to agree with her in this situation. Madeline helped her lay down and pulled the sheet up. "Sleep well Ranma." she said quietly exiting, leaving the redhead to slowly succumb to the sweet embrace of sleep.

To be continued…

A/N- It returns from the great beyond after it's deletion, new and improved and well condensed… if your couldn't tell this it chap 1 and 2 as I've decided to make an effort for longer chapters at least in this story. I'd like to give a big thank you to S3-cubed aka Six-String Samurai who bared the brunt of my less then stellar grammar to clean up my stories as my beta reader / editor. As well as all those that reviewed and added this to their favorites and C2 groups. I humbly request that you readd this as I won't make the mistake and getting it deleted again and it will be updated in the near future with the newly edited past chapters and all new chapters. I'm back and I plan of sticking around some this time J


	2. Adjustments and Offers

A Place to Belong…

By Ryoga's best friend

A/N- The repost continues. I am glad to see this story still holds peoples interest as I do enjoying writing it. But I'll save the longer words for the notes at the bottom so please enjoy the chapter. Again, a big thank you to S3 Cubed for editing and polishing this up.

Over the following week Ranma got to learn about the world he now inhabited. He was in a land called Ivalice which had recently ended a war between its two largest factions that had lasted fifty years. Though it was still stuck in a whole mess of problems. Ranma didn't quite understand the complexity of the battles being fought, though now he had a general idea. The Death Corps was fighting the Hokuten for being tossed aside at the end of the war without any recognition because of their rank, very dishonorable in his opinion.

After spending a week bedridden he was happy to be out on the entrance ramp watching the sun peak out on the horizon. "Ah, finally. I've been so stiff." He said with a big smile. He stretched, dressed in green death corps uniform, his old clothes beyond salvage. "Better start working off this stiffness before it gets any worse." he said to himself dropping into stance. He took a breath and slowly began one of his katas, his movements focused and graceful. His lost himself in the kata, allowing his mind to wander. What were his fiancées up to? Did they even know he was gone? What was Gos doing in his absence? He finished with his leg up in a split and held that position for a moment sighing, "I can't believe it was Gos that got me, of all people." Ranma slowly brought his leg back down.

"Not bad kid." Came a familiar laid back tone. Ranma turned to see the Death Corps archer leaning against the wall, that strange coin sparking in the light as it twirled across his knuckles. Next to Andy stood Miluda in her casual wear, sword perpetually strapped to her side.

"Thanks," he replied after a pause. He was a little surprised to see him so early, he'd been under the impression that the tall man was notoriously lazy. "What's up?"

"We just wanted to talk a bit," the archer smirked. Ranma took a seat on the ledge next the entrance ramp and was soon joined by the archer. Miluda approached but still remained distant.

"So what's up?"

"I came to apologize about trying to kill you earlier. I'm sure you can understand my motives though."

"Don't worry 'bout it. My friends tried to kill me all the time." The watchman and knight raised an eyebrow at the remark.

"That was some impressive fighting there, especially considering your injuries. You must have been quite a great warrior in your world." He said putting an arm around the boy.

Ranma sighed. "I guess you could say that, but the fighting there was mostly squabbling. I've never fought in a war." he spoke softly looking down. "On top of that I got beat by that wimpy mage wannabe Gosunkugi."

He clenched his fist.

"Ah, Wizards. They can be a tricky bunch, that is in case we're talking about Madeline," he started to chuckle but stopped when Miluda cleared her throat, quickly becoming serious once more. "So what you're saying is you felt like you didn't belong? Did you ever think this may be fate? That you were brought here for a purpose?"

Ranma was silent for a moment, his thoughts had been echoed aloud by the archer. "Maybe bu."

"Ranma," Miluda interjected. "To be blunt, we're asking if you would be willing to help us and our cause." she said seriously, stepping closer to him. "Will you join the death corps and help us get our freedom?" she continued.

Ranma had trouble finding the correct words. He still knew very little of this world, and didn't even completely understand the war that they were asking him to fight. He glanced to the archer who had a slight smile, and then to Miluda, who kept her expressions neutral though she had a fire in her eyes. Fierce determination and pride; he knew, even if he said no, she'd fight on without him.

"I'm not sure if I should; I need time to think it over." he said finally.

Miluda sighed obviously somewhat displeased. "That's a fair request.

It is a lot to ask of you so suddenly." she said gathering herself back up. "I will await your decision." she added swiftly before making her way back up the ramp.

"I thought you'd say that." Andy spoke up after a moment. "It's understandable, all things considered. You know little of our world, though if you're up to it, Miluda is going into Dorter to meet up with our leader in a few days. It might do you some good to get out of the base," he said with a wink before flipping his coin and catching it. "Think about it." With that he pockets his coin and headed inside, leaving the martial artist to his own devices.

"Hmm…"

Miluda sat in her room looking out her window to the deck below, where the martial artist sat in contemplation. She heard her door open and didn't bother to turn, "What have I told you about knocking?" she said in a bored tone.

"Well it's also not nice to watch people." Andy said from the doorway.

"So I guess we're both guilty." he continued with a shrug, closing the door behind him. Miluda gave the archer a level glare before turning back to the window.

"You can tell can't you? How good he is? We could really use someone like him, it would help boost our failing morale at the least," she said softly.

"Yeah, the boy's got skill. Can't deny that." Andy said with a shake of his head. "But are we in that bad of shape? Would his arrival make that much a difference?"

"Sadly, yes. The death corps is grasping at straws. It's only a matter of time now before the Hokuten come." her tone was grim. Andy's fist tightened over his coin.

"Stop that talk Miluda. Those are dangerous thoughts, I'm sure Weigraf has a plan."

"Ah yes, my brother, and his plans." the warrior maiden hid no small amount of sarcasm. Though she drooped a bit, "I want to believe. I really do." she added softly.

The two companions remained silent at that until the archer noted something outside, a small smirk growing on his face. "Looks like she's at it again. She's persistent, I'll give her that." he said amused as

Madeline crept her way toward the thinking Ranma below.

Even Miluda couldn't help but chuckle a little, "Though Ranma seems to be immune to the more subtle hints."

"That's a nice way of saying he's dense."

The pair shared a well needed laugh as they watched the show for the best seats in the house.

Madeline stood a little ways behind her mark, who was lost in thought. She glanced back to see two other death corps females watching on, making motions for her to keep going. She crept a little closer, and he still hadn't moved from the edge of the dock. It was a tempting thought to go and push him in. So tempting that she decided to do it. She made her way right behind him and made to push him clean off, only to have him lean aside at the last moment. She squealed as she tumbled forward bracing for the cold embrace, one that never came. She slowly glanced back to see Ranma eyeing her quizzically, holding her by the back of her dress, at the edge of the drink. "Ah, hi Ranma" she said weakly.

"Hello to you too," He replied evenly. "Was there a reason you were going to push me into the water?" he asked in a calm voice, his grip unwavering.

Madeline looked nervous. "Well you were looking so serious, I just thought it would be funny," she tittered awkwardly.

Ranma smiled at her and she sighed, it looked like she was safe. Until she noticed the water was getting closer again. "EEK!" was all she got out before disappearing under the water with a splash. Ranma was trying to hold back chuckling as she popped out looking like a water-logged rat.

"You're right, that did cheer me up." He smiled, which caused her to pout not wanting to be the butt of the joke. After a moment he relented, and reached for her hand to pull her out. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"I'm sorry too," Madeline took his hand.

"Eh, for what?"

"This!" she said, yanking hard on the boy's arm, pulling him off balance into the water. The petite red head soon emerged spiting out water. Madeline stuck her tongue out. "Gotcha."

"This is war," Ranma replied with an evil smirk, splashing the healer causing her to hide her face and splash back. The two girl's epic splash fight went back and forth until the healer finally withdrew to the dock, soaked to the bone. Ranma soon followed with a triumphant smirk. "Ranma Saotome never loses a challenge."

The two looked at each other for a long moment and burst out laughing.

After a minute they finally calmed down and took a seat on the dock.

"That was a nice distraction. Actually it probably helped me answer my question a little," Ranma said with a kind smile to the healer, who became flustered at the attention.

"Question?" she asked confused.

Ranma didn't elaborate, instead she took off her oversized damp shirt and began to ring it out, bare breasts hanging out in full view. Madeline looked on wide eyed.

"Ranma, you can't do something so bold. The men would get the wrong idea about you. Where's your feminine modesty?" the healer asked flushing.

"I'm a boy, I don't need to be feminine." the red head said with born conviction Madeline sighed and shook her head, almost wishing she could do that and not die of embarrassment, her own clothes were soaked. Up in the second floor came a distant 'damn those are big!' followed by a clang and a 'pervert'.

To be Continued…

A/N- Okay a lot to say… first off I'd like to thank people for review my piece even though these are reposts and only slightly changed and polished from the originals, the new ones don't begin until chapter six.

Review comments

DTravler- There no need to apologize for having an opinion it was just a lot of people grumbling about the same thing, when I am of the mind that Ranma is over powered in most fics (an unfortunate minority) but yours was a different issue, which relate to my narrative take on the battles. In the game this battle was a 6 vs 8 or 9 I believe person fight, all around the same level. In my story it was more like 40 vs 50 with the named characters standing out, so basically my view is that the game only shows the truly skilled people amoung a much larger group so all the Knight Ranma was battleing before Ramza were less skilled Mooks. But I digress I do plan of fixing the fight a little, nothing too crazy just even it out some more…

Locke1- thanks for pointing that out 6-- I seem to have issues remembering that thing.

Silence-Darkness- I appreciate the detailed feedback, though I found it a little harsh in places it was straight forward and honest. I can respect that. I agree with you on some point and disagree on others. I Know I tend to narrate and it's been something I've been working to improve on, as for the somewhat cliché beginning… while I realize that yeah you can see what is coming it's nessary to give a reason for Ranma's appearance and with so many crossovers out there theres only so many thing s that can be done, all you can do is put it in your own words and let it ride. I think the start worked well and seeing as I will be referring back to the normal Ranmaverse later it's not 'skip worthy' at least in my mind. Now that characters shrug I like them, I mean they just got introduced and this is a long story it's not like the character development ends in two pages and I have received no other complaints about them so I guess we'll just have to disagree there. I will take what you have said and hold it in mind as I work on the new chapter, I have already put the reposting off a long while as it is. I will strive to improve the quality of my stories.


	3. Folly of War

A Place to Belong...

By Ryoga's best friend

A/N- back again with the last repost, this was originally 4 and 5 but my beta/editor put them together. It covers the whole battle with pre and post stuff…

The next few days went by quickly at the thieves' fort and the day for Miluda's trip had arrived. Ranma hadn't talked to any of the death corps members about the offer and they had left him alone about it. Ranma slowly made his way up the hall from his temporary room to Miluda's at the end of the hall. "It couldn't hurt to get out right?" he said to himself about to open the door when he heard a whistle. He turned to see something hurled toward him. His hand quickly shot up and caught it; it was a pouch full of coins. He looked down the hall to see Andy smirking.

"Consider it your allowance, just don't spend it all in one place." He said with a light chuckle at the martial artists puzzled expression.

"But...how did you know I was gonna..."

"Heh, you reminded me a lot of myself when I was younger. I figured you'd like to see what was out there and meet our leader Weigraf," he said looking fondly down at the coin in his hand. "He saved me you know... back then. I was an orphan of the fifty-year war; I had to make my living stealing just to survive. One day he found me, crying in an alleyway in Garland. I hadn't eaten in days and my last attempt to steal had gotten me beaten severely by a shop owner. He kneeled next to me and smiled... he said 'Let's get something to eat.'" the archer began to smile fondly. "He brought me to a nice marketplace and treated me to whatever I wanted, all the upper-class citizens in the place were staring at us but he didn't care. He just talked to me, not like an orphan, but as an equal. After that he gave me this... it's a coin on an older era of kings, he'd found it during the war. It's worth a lot of money. He said I could use it to buy a better future until he could create one... I was so shocked I started to follow him, I haven't thought twice about selling this since then. It's my proof that good people exist in this world... people will to do what's right." he said softly clenching the coin. Ranma was silent for a moment and gained a small smile.

"He sounds like a very honorable man..."

"Yes... yes he is." Andy replied with a smile of his own. "So please go with Miluda and see him," he said softly pocking the coin. Ranma nodded and knocked on the door, there was a soft 'come in' to which he complied. He opened the door and walked in pausing at in the doorway. Miluda stood by her window, back to him.

"Miluda..." Ranma said after a moment causing her to turn a little surprised.

"Ranma, what brings you by? I'm going to be leaving in a few moments, was there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah, I was wonderin' if I could come along." Ranma said simply.

"Really now? What brought this on?" she said taking a seat on the windowsill. Ranma scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit he was never able to get rid of.

"Well, I figured I could get out a bit since I'm feelin' better. Maybe meet this brother of yours everyone's been talkin' about. It couldn't hurt," he said with a smile, she returned with a small smile of her own. It seemed the otherworldly warrior was willing to give the death corps a chance and that was defiantly good news.

"I don't see why not. I'm sure the two of you would get along just fine," she said getting up and heading toward her bag on her bed. "We can stop and grab you some supplies from the storeroom and we can head out in a little bit."

"Sounds like a plan." the martial artist replied with a smirk. Though before anything else could be said a call came out from outside.

"The Hokuten! The Hokuten are coming!" Came the cry of the current lookout; Miluda's face went cold immediately alerting Ranma to the seriousness of the situation.

"Damn so soon..." she cursed running to her closet and opening it revealing her armor. She turned to Ranma as she grabbed the chest plate. "There's going to be a battle... if you still wish to remain neutral you'd best hide yourself." the pigtailed boy went into the hall snorting.

"Ranma Saotome doesn't hide," he said softly to himself before he headed down the hall and downstairs. The soldiers of the base were running this way and that, some armed, some not. As he neared the entrance to the ramp someone grabbed his arm. He turned to see Madeline armed with a wooden staff.

"Ranma you can't go fight, you're still injured," she said softly tugging him away. Ranma glanced out the opening; it looked like the fight was about to begin...

"Surrender outlaws. Lay down your weapons and we'll spare your lives." Called out a blond boy in a blue tunic, apparently the lead of this group. At his sides was a burly tanned boy with dark hair and another blond of clearly noble decent. A few others stood out from the crowd as well. One was a robed figure, though gender wasn't discernable from a distance as a large hat shadowed the face. Another was an armored man nearly a foot taller then his leader with a calm powerful demeanor. The last was the only female that stood out, dressed in loose casual clothes with a dagger at her side; it was obvious this girl was built for speed over strength.

"Surrender? That was never an option. For all we did for this country we could never bow to you." Miluda said boldly as her somewhat disheartened allies began to roar with approval. Her cool confidence spread out to her troops. Andrew stood not far off, a crossbow leaning on his shoulder with a smirk, Madeline waited at the bottom of the ramp with Ranma reluctantly watching on. The other blond snorted and drew his weapons.

"Honestly Ramza you didn't expect these barbarians to listen to you, the only thing they understand is force." he said locking eyes with Miluda. 'Ramza' sighed and drew his sword.

"It was worth it to at least try, I would prefer to settle this without bloodshed if I could Algus." The individual voices died down to a mass of shouted and cries as both sides engaged. Miluda met head on with 'Algus' and striking out testing his defense well he did the same to her. Andrew brought his steady eyes to bear and with his first shot took down on of the warriors, though it took almost no time for the girl to pass the distance between them and engage him in close combat. The shrouded figure was launching powerful spells as the death corps soldiers, sending fire and lightning crashing down upon them. While weakened, the large warrior, and dark hair boy sped in and finished them off. The leader of the assault was quite skilled with his weapon and was more than a match for the death corps soldiers. Things definitely seemed to be going downhill for the rebels.

Miluda and Algus locked blades glaring each other down. "Who do you think you are? We're not animals! We're human, just like you!" She shouted pushing him back as she struck out forcing him on the defensive. "There's no difference among us other then our families! You ever been hungry? Only soup to eat for months? Why do we have to suffer? Because you nobles deprive us of the right to live!" She growled with a powerful downward strike but Algus blocked and kicked her back.

"Human? Hmph, ridiculous!" he snorted as he started back on her, she used her shield as best she could, but his assault was unrelenting. "From the minute you were born you had to obey us! From the second you were born you were our animals!" the noble shot back raining blow down on her shield.

On the other side of battle Andrew desperately rolled away as he tried to load his crossbow. "Damn you're a fast one aren't you," He commented as he was forced to duck again as she slashed out.

"And your pretty mobile for an archer." she commented with a smirk.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," he said with a smirk of his own weapon loaded and firing quite fast. She rolled aside as the bolt whizzed past. As he was reloading she charged forward knocking him back with a shoulder tackle. Andy righted himself slowly as she smirked. "Hmph, lucky shot. But don't go smiling it'll take more then a little push to get rid of me."

"What a strange coin," the girl commented holding HIS special coin.

Andrew paled as he checked his pocket and found it empty. His eyes narrowed dangerously, his calm playfulness gone in place of a hard glare. "Give that back," he said coldly.

"Nah I think I'll keep this one." she said flipping it and catching once, she barely moved as a crossbow bolt skimmed her cheek and he drew a dagger charging her. "Now he gets serious," she grumbled rolling away from the first strike and up to her feet. The two exchanged strikes, metal clashed as they blocked and parried with their daggers. The girl took a misstep and the archer's blade caught her shoulder. "Shit." she cursed reaching into her pocket. "Fine, take the damn thing!" She said tossing it toward him. He immediately reached up and caught it. There was a meaty thump and his eyes went wide in shock. The girl was right in front of him, her dagger buried in his chest. He looked at her and she just frowned. "What an idiot." she said pulling the dagger out as a flower of blood blossomed across his tunic. She left him on the wooden deck in a pool of his own blood before moving on.

"Andy! I have to get to him!" Madeline screamed from her hidden position, Ranma's eyes widened as well. Even with all of his battles... no one had every received a mortal wound. The healer that had been holding him back was now running out into the fray, it didn't take long for the pigtail boy to follow. Just outside the door the large armored man stood, he swung down at Madeline who moved to block with her staff only to have it cut in two like it wasn't there. Ranma didn't slow.

"Outta the way!" Ranma growled jumping kicking him in the helmet with both legs. The man was knocked backward to the ground, his helmet flying off into the surrounding swamp. Ranma landed lightly and helped Madeline up. He looked up and frowned, there was several melees between them and Andrew. "Come on Madeline we're taking the quick route."

"Quick route? Bu- Ahhh!" before the healer could gather her thoughts Ranma had picker her up and jumped straight up. Pausing momentarily against the wall of the base he pushed out leaping well over the fighting masses, the knight watched this as he stood, his messy red hair now seen.

"That kid is quite strong," he said rubbing his jaw. Ranma landed awkwardly near their fallen friend. His body proving it was indeed still healing as his muscles screamed. Though he did his best to hide the pain as he let Madeline down who immediately ran to the Archers side. Ranma approached cautiously as Madeline turned Andy over, his whole front was soaked with blood.

"Andy! It's okay, I'll fix you up..." she said somewhat panicked as she began looking over him. His breathing was shallow and his skin was pale. Suddenly Madeline's voice cut the ding of the battle "Ranma, I need you to apply pressure to the wound until I can prepare my spell." She said in an uncharacteristically cool tone. The look she sent him was serious and focused; it spoke quiet confidence that she knew what she was doing. Ranma deftly caught the rag she tossed his way.

"Right." Ranma nodded, and knelt down to hold the rag over the wound with enough pressure to slow the bleeding.

"Good." she replied simply as she began focusing her magic gaining a slight bluish green aura. Andy coughed up some blood catching his attention, the archer was looking up to him with half glazed eyes.

"I see you joined the battle kid," he croaked weakly. Ranma forced a smile.

"Well I never can seem to avoid a fight." he replied.

"You should work on that. Too much fighting could get you killed," Andrew's face belied the pain that hid under his sarcasm.

The comment discomfited Ranma, "Don't talk like that."

"Don't sweat it kid. I know when it's my time," he coughed.

"Shut up." Madeline's eyes were closed in deep concentration. "You're not going to die. I won't let you, jerk." The glow increased and moved to her hands.

"Stubborn as always." he smiled thinly, slowly reaching into his pocket to pull out the coin, admiring it. "I got it back..."

"Fool," Madeline said tears welling in the corner of her eyes. "You had to go after that coin," she feigned annoyance.

"I like this coin," he replied simply before coughs racked his chest.

"Stop talking, you'll only do more damage to yourself," she said focusing her power into Andrew. The wound closed slightly, but it wasn't going to be enough. "Why isn't it working, it has to work!" Her calm exterior started slipping.

The archer reached over slowly putting a hand on hers. "It's okay, you tried," He gasped out between breaths. He turned back to Ranma who was starting feel numb, this couldn't be happening. "Hey kid." Andrew moved the boy's hands from the wound. "Hold on to this for me." He placed the coin in Ranma's bloodied hands. "Maybe you can buy yourself a better future." The words faltered, "Sorry I couldn't, create one..." He started to fade his cough growing more violent. Madeline started to shake as she still tried to focus healing energy into him.

"No, you're not going to die! I won't let you!" she screamed trying to focus more but he stopped moving, he just lay there looking up to the sky with a calm smile on his face. "Andy! You can't die on me! You can't!" she screamed opening her eyes. "Wake Up Andy! You have to wake up!" she lost focus and fell sobbing to his chest. "Please wake up," she begged faintly, but received no response. Ranma sat frozen, looking at the coin in his bloody hands, slowly clenching it. He stood up in one quick motion. He looked to the battle with tear-blurred eyes. It ceased to matter, who was right, and who was wrong. None of it mattered anymore. All he knew was his friend was dead, and someone was going to pay.

Elsewhere in the battle, Miluda was breathing hard as her opponent continued to strike relentless. Fed up, Miluda pushed the blade aside and stabbed out forcing Algus to back off.

"Animals."

The comment made Miluda's blood boil. "Says who! That's nonsense! Who decided all this?" She growled, while Algus continued to look smug.

"It's the Will of Heaven!" He said simply, causing Miluda to clutch her sword ever tighter.

"Heaven? God would never say such things! In his eyes, all are equal! He'd never let this happen! Never!" she shouted back.

Algus just laughed and sneered at her, "Animals have no God!" His conviction goaded his opponent, her face flushing an angry scarlet. She was beyond words. Charging the noble, Miluda lashed out with powerful blows that put Algus back on the defense.

Nearby, back-to-back, Delita and Ramza fought off several Death Corps rogues. The large boy glanced to his friend after overhearing the heated exchange.

"Ramza, is she really our enemy?" he asked softly. The Beouvle was silent for a moment.

"I really don't know..." he replied honestly.

And so the battle continued onward, steadily turning in favor of the attackers, several of the death corps already surrendering. Ramza looked up as he dispatched a death corps soldier, it was one of his archers, holding one of his arms limp at his side. "What's wrong?" he asked immediately concerned.

"On the west side of the base, one of the death corps have gone berserk, he's not human!" the boy said in a panic. Ramza exchanged a glance with his childhood friend.

"We'll look into it. You get yourself to a healer." he said firmly getting a nod from the boy before her ran off to the healers. "What do you think?"

"We have gotten many wounded from that area," Delita said in a grim tone. "You remember what the academy said about berserkers..."

"That they're blind to pain, believing they're invincible. Strike out senselessly like a beast." Ramza said calmly looking to the area in question. "Let's go." not even need to looked he took off knowing his friend had his back. They came to a scene that held them in awe. One boy, not much older then themselves, stood circled by nearly twenty soldiers that were keeping their distance. In side this circle he hovered protectively over the body of an older man and a terrified girl in a peasant dress... The six other bodies were of Hokuten soldiers, it was hard to tell who was dead and who wasn't... but the boy's hands were soaked in blood and there was blood on his clothes and face as well. Ramza and Delita made the rest of the way up approaching the circle. "Report" the noble asked calmly. One of the soldiers nodded and began his report...

Ranma slowly put the old coin into his pocket with all the care of a piece of china. He slowly looked up, pure fury in his eyes. He stalked over to the nearest duel, ignoring the green clad soldier and punching the Hokuten soldier right in the face with no warning. He stumbled back in surprised, his momentary daze giving Ranma all the time he needed to grab his arm and flip him over his shoulder to the ground, he casually broke said arm and just as the man started to scream he gave him a hard kick to the face leaving him bloodied and silenced. Another Hokuten, seeing this, charged the boy, striking out with his sword. The blow flowed aside and gave him three vicious shots to the neck for his trouble. As he gasped for breath, the boy kicked him in the stomach, sending a spray of blood from the man's mouth. He brought the same leg around with a brutal axe kick to the back of the head. Dropping him like a stone.

"No, Let go!" Came Madeline's shout, which immediately directed his gaze back to Andrew's corpse. Three men were dragging off the healer. His wild eyes focused and he charged back the way he came, ignoring the call of his still aching limbs. With an animalistic growl he dived across the gap and tackled the three to the ground, getting on the first man he could he started punching the man repeatedly in the face, the wet thwack of his bloodied hand against the man's face, even after he'd lost consciousness. A sword stabbing his shoulder finally took him away from his target. He turned swiftly a hand gripping the man's throat, with a quick gesture snapping his neck. The man limp, falling like a puppet without strings. He turned to the last man, who had a shaky hold on the healer. He let her go and started to run but Ranma was on him swiftly He took him down with one swift elbow to the base of his spine. He fell with a scream of pain, trying to reach back and find out what had been done to him but was unable to. He looked to Madeline who was watching him with a mixture of awe and fear... though before he could think much of it an arrow hit him in the leg turning his attention to his opponents. Several soldiers rushed him at once and he fell back, instinctively lashing out in all directions, while trying to avoid the onslaught of attack. It was all a blur as he felt something snap with in him, the breaking of a spear that hit his side the brief pain of his fist hitting metal, the dull snap of a mans bones. It all blurred together until they backed away. The martial artist was bleeding from several places but stood as if he felt nothing. The Hokuten backed off, dragging their wounded, fearing the boy's wrath; mutters of 'Demon,' and 'Monster' could be heard from the soldiers as the boy's eyes darted about wildly seeming almostferal.

The Hokuten warriors began to gather around Ranma, who paced about like caged beast, not straying far from Madeline and Andrew. The circle wasn't tight though if he strayed to close they'd back away. Not wanting to risk attacking but not wanting to let him go for what he had done...

"And that's all sir." the Soldier said a little nervous. He was fresh out of the academy and was unsure when his superior was only a year older then him. Ramza and Delita looked to where Ranma paced and then exchanged a glance.

"Very well, we'll keep him contained, go fetch Aley." the Beouvle said firmly getting the immediate response as the soldier rushed off to find her. "If we can keep him where he is Aley should be able to handle this..."

"YOU!" came a raspy shout from the Bloodied boy catching the pair's attention as the martial artist rushed forward and grabbed someone from the crowd. Before anyone could react a female was thrown into toward the center and Ranma stalked around the dazed girl like a hunting cat. Ramza recognized the slight build and masculine clothes as someone from his group in the academy.

"He has Iris," he said in a grim tone causing Delita to look and gasp.

"We have to get her out of there!" the larger boy said.

"I'll hold him off, and you get her back." Ramza said drawing his sword and pushing through the crowd.

"Ramza wait!" Delita soon followed. The girl in question swallowed and tried to scramble back but the boy pounced and pinned her down. Her eyes were wide with fear as he brought a hand in striking distance over her, so close she could see a dull glow about them.

"You, you killed him," The boy choked out, starting to fall from his beastly presence. "Why? And damn it, you better give me a good reason!" he growled tears falling from his eyes and onto her shaking form. She couldn't speak; she just mouthed words that couldn't be linked together. "Answer me!" he screamed causing her to flinch.

"Let her go." Ranma turned sharply to see one of the boys he'd noticed at the beginning, blond hair in a royal blue tunic, his blue eyes meeting his own with a determined gaze. "If you need someone to fight it should be me. She's just acting under orders..." Ramza said firmly long sword held in front of him in attack position. The martial artist slowly stood.

"Acting under orders huh," he said his emotion barely held back. He locked eyes with the other boy. "Your orders," he snarled barely holding back his rage.

Ramza remained cool under the fiery gaze. "I guess you could say that," he said like it didn't matter at all. He was trying to goad the boy into attacking him so Delita could get Iris away, and it was working. At those words Ranma charged forward, the noble ducked and dodged the first three attacks only to have the fourth catch him in the stomach. He was surprised to see what looked like claw marks where he had been hit, the bleeding cuts staining his tunic. Focusing through his pain he eyed his opponent with new caution, "His hands strike like a beast's claw. Looks like I can't hold back," he whispered to himself as the boy charged again.

This time instead of trying to dodge, he blocked the attack with his blade. It sparked as if hit by another sword, as did the next series of attacks which Ramza parried skillfully. The moment the boy backed off he paused, his own attack striking out as Ranma weaved, flowing around it. Once Ranma ducked low he was greeted with a foot to the face that sent him rolling backward and back to his feet. Both boys were breathing hard as they eyed each other waiting for signs of movement. Ramza's gaze briefly wandered to Iris, who Delita was carrying to safety. He smiled, only to find Ranma right in his face the moment his attention wandered. In one swift motion he was disarmed and knocked backward with a palm strike to the chest.

Ranma stalked forward. "This is for Andy," his voice dropped to a harsh whisper as he approached.

"Damn, I shouldn't have let my eye off him," Ramza cursed looking to where his sword had fallen. If he reached for it the boy would catch him with those claws of his for sure. But, without it, he wouldn't be able to fend off the strikes. "I'll have to risk it," he decided.

"Swirling bolts, gather and strike with power!" A voice called out just before a massive tendril of lightning snaked down and hit the berserk boy squarely. Ranma screamed in pain and fell to his knees, smoking and charred. His wild eyes dimmed and he fell forward, lying motionless on the ground.

"Ranma!" A girl screamed, scrambling over to him. The knight moved to stop her but Ramza motioned for them not to interfere. The healer cried as she held on to the unconscious boy, begging him not to die too.

Delita stepped forward and gave his friend a hand up. "You know I worry about you when you pulled stunts like that," he said with a grin, getting a light chuckle in return, which turned into a slight groan as he held the wound on his chest. Then turning to his now nicked up blade, had the boy really been unarmed?

"Sorry..." Ramza said with a nervous smile that left him when he glanced to his opponent. "He was fighting like that because he lost his friend... I really can't blame him I guess." he said softly. A figure approached the two, bundled in robes wearing an oversized straw hat. "Thank you Aley. I am truly grateful for the save." The only visible features of 'Aley' were the eyes that curved upward implying a smile.

"Just happy I could help sir," came a chipper female voice.

"I'll be sure to get you an outfit that fits you before our next battle." Ramza said with a slight smile, getting a laugh from the robed girl.

"That would be nice. Oh, I also came to report that Algus has apprehended the thief's leader. The survivors are already beginning to surrender," she said excitedly.

A cheer rose up from the surrounding knight and the young Nobles gave a sigh of relief. "Very good everyone. Job well done."

"Gather the prisoners to the front of the building," Delita bellowed and the soldier moved out to comply. "Let's have a talk with this, leader." Ramza nodded and the pair moved off to find Algus.

Not much later, the young Beouvle stood with his trusted friends at his side looking over the defeated. Most of the prisoners were rounded up and taken away, but Miluda had refused to think surrender if she couldn't see Ranma, the Berserker, and Madeline, the healer he was protecting. The enemy commander was glaring up at him defiantly from her knees. She was moderately wounded, but her spirit was unbroken. "Go ahead, kill us then. We're just animals, kill us!" she held her head back, exposing her throat.

Ramza was a little shocked at this, unsure what to do. "You hate us that much," he said softly. Algus glared at Miluda before moving up next to his new friend. His tunic was ripped in several places with a few minor wounds, seems he took plenty from the death knight before he managed to win.

"Ramza, kill her, now! She's your enemy! An enemy of the Beoulves! Understand? Your enemy! She's a loser, who's lost sight of life! Losers cannot remain alive! If we don't kill her, she'll kill us! We can't coexist! Kill her, Ramza! With your own hands!" he ranted eyes wild. Ramza merely looked over to Algus unsure what to think of this sudden bloodlust.

"I don't see why she's our enemy," Delita said plainly, catching the noble's attention.

"What did you say? Are you mad Delita?" he asked firmly.

Delita turned away a bit. "She's not an animal. She's human just like us," he said softly. Algus couldn't believe his ears.

"Are you betraying us too," Algus was incredulous.

Ramza looked between his two companions while Miluda snorted and slowly got back to her feet.

"Oh, sympathy, is it? Despicable creatures. You're my enemy as long as you belong to the Beoulves. Don't forget it." She glared Ramza down before motioning to Madeline. Between the two of them they managed to shoulder the unconscious Ranma and start off. A few soldiers moved to stop them but Ramza shook his head and made them stand down.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Iris asked from a little ways back as she eyed the trio's exit. The young noble sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know. Delita, we are," he looked to his good friend for advice but the brown haired boy was equally unsure and merely shook his head.

Algus crossed his arms and looked away. "Geez, what's wrong with you," he muttered annoyed. The sun set on the long battle, a battle that would be the turning point of a young man's life. For better, or worse, had yet to be seen.

To be continued...

A/N- yay, all finished with the reposts. I really do love this story and I have such a grand plan for it it's just so hard getting around to writing it at times. I little hint of what to come. Ranma arrives at death corps HQ and meets up with Weigraf, There's a deeper look into Madeline's life and past, promises are made and Ranma finally gets a chance to heal up before the main assault. Also in a couple of chapters I'm going to start a side story taking place in the normal universe as Akane tries to find out what the hell happened to Ranma which will be a crossover of another suit entirely. smirk

Anyway I thank you for reading my story and I'll try to get the next part out ASAP. Je ne!


	4. March toward the Future

A Place to Belong...

By Ryoga's best friend

A/N- Like a phoenix down at the last second I have returned with a new Chapter. After surviving the battle at the Thieves fort Miluda, Ranma, and Madeline are on there way to Dortor to meet up with Weigraf Foles, Leader of the Death Corps. This chapter is another laid back one. Starting to go a little more into how the Death Corps operate… enjoy the show!

PS- As always a big thanks to my beta Six String Samurai for his work despite my disappearance, and all of those who have remained loyal to this story even in the down time. This is for you :)

The creaking of wood, the grumblings an older man, the feeling of driving on a bumpy road… these were among the first thing Ranma noticed as he awoke. He saw a roof of canvas over him_. A wagon? Hadn't I been in a library_, he wondered. _No, it __had been a fort_. As he puzzled he was hit with an intense wave of pain that brought him back to reality. His throat so raw, all he managed was a grunt to show his discomfort. It wasn't much longer before a familiar head popped into his field of vision.

"Oh Ranma. Thank Ajora, you're still with us." Madeline said wiping her reddened eyes. The thought that she must have been crying crossed his mind as he turned his gaze to the other female. Though Miluda wasn't nearly as expressive, he could see tense features beginning to relax.

"Well I'll be damned, you're a tough one to kill." she said with a half smirk which he returned in kind.

"I get that a lot," he said hoarsely.

Madeline gasped a bit, then began scrounging around. She handed him a canteen.

"Drink up, you need it." She said in a kind but firm voice.

Ranma hardly needed an order. Without pause, he downed the whole container greedily. The healer smiled, taking back the canteen. Even that simple movement brought a wince to Ranma's face.

"You're still pretty beat up, I healed what I could, but I need to rest… I overused my magic," she said softly, not wanting to think where she had used it. The memories came back to the pigtailed boy, slowly at first, though most of the fight was still a blur. He slowly reached into his pocket, pulling out an all too familiar coin. It was stained with blood, but managed to shine nonetheless. He felt numb as he looked over the coin. He barely noticed Madeline flinching away at the sight of it.

"I'm going to go sit with the driver," the healer whispered as she disappeared from view.

Miluda took a slow breath and made a conscious effort to hold her emotions in check. "She'll get over it in a little while. The memory is still fresh; it's hard to let go. Andy was a good man." the warrior's words were calm.

"He died for this." Ranma said calmly, His gaze traveled to his hand, which was covered in dried blood. Some of it was his, but most of it wasn't. "I...I killed a lot of people." His hand started shaking. "I, I killed. And I felt so, justified." As he spoke, the numbness slowly wore away, and tears came unbidden to his eyes.

"You had no choice Ranma. The Hokuten bastards got what they had coming to them," Miluda grimaced.

"A martial artist isn't suppose to kill. They're supposed to protect," he trailed off, remembering his father's words. Though Genma rarely practiced what he preached, much of his teaching Ranma held himself too. It was his own personal sense of honor. "They're supposed to protect," he repeated faintly holding back his tears. Men didn't cry.

"Ranma, if you had done nothing, many more Death corps would have fallen that day. You saved Madeline from sharing Andy's fate." The warrior felt some of the heat in her voice draining as she watched the boy shake, his eyes trying to will the blood from his hand.

"I'm a monster."

"Don't talk like that."

"I should have been stronger."

"Ranma."

"I should have been able to save An-"

"Ranma!" Miluda snapped grasping the boys hand, obscuring the coin that had been haunting him. Their eyes met and Ranma slowly began to calm himself. He looked away, ashamed at any further display of weakness.

"Sorry," he whispered. Miluda softened her features, letting her hand rest where it was. "I haven't really killed anyone before." He trailed off for a moment, "Well there was one. But, I didn't really have a choice in the matter." he said softly. The knight merely waited for him to continue. "Where I came from I fought every day, over the dumbest things. Guys were after my hide twenty four seven. Despite all the threats, all the danger, weapons flying everywhere, no one really got hurt…" he laughed humorlessly. "It sounds stupid but I don't think any of us were really fighting, it was like a game. A game of skill and thinking on your feet. It was my game." he gained a small smile.

"Sounds nice…" Miluda smiled back. "I envy you."

"You know, if you had said that a few days ago I'd have probably laughed at you. I couldn't even realize how fake it all was until I've been here… This is real fighting, for real warriors." he added shame evident in his tone.

Miluda sighed. "This is a generation of war. Myself, my brother, Madeline…Andy. We have been fighting all our lives, just to survive. Even with the war over, we still end up fighting. Now, against the noble houses," Miluda shook the boy lightly to get his attention. "You fight like a true warrior Ranma. You know your priorities and you did what you had to do. You fought tooth and nail to protect Madeline, and avenge Andy."

"But…"

"No but's, Saotome. You're a real warrior, whether you realize it or not. One that the death corps could use in these trying times." she said calmly, turning her eyes to the road trailing behind them.

Ranma gave a slight smile, managing to pocket the bloodied coin. "Thanks Miluda."

"No need, just stating a fact." she let it roll off in her normal calm tone but allowed the hint of a smile. The two warriors sat in a mutual silence as the wagon trundled along down the road.

"We're coming up on the city, Milady." The drivers called back as a large city rose up on horizon.

The knight nodded, "Very well, shut the curtains and head for the base. My brother is expecting us so the Hokuten guards will likely be distracted." she commanded receiving a nod in reply, Madeline's crawled into the back of the wagon closing the canvas behind her and Miluda reached back and closed the back curtain Ranma looking a little perplexed.

"What's with the secrecy… I thought this Dortor place was neutral." The martial artist said grunting a little as he got in a more comfortable position.

"It is, in a way. It lies between both kingdoms, but it's not uncommon for patrols from either one to come through. Especially where us Death corps are concerned." Miluda gave a distinct snort. "Ever since that fool Gustav went and kidnapped the Marquis they have been particularly tenacious in seeking us out." She had a sour look as she thought about the former member. Ranma was obviously in the dark about that turn of issue but he nodded anyway.

"But Dortor is a trade city, fairly prosperous and independent so it gives us the best place to have a base with access to town facilities." Madeline spoke up. She seemed to have calmed down, it was obvious in her subdued tone. The cab of the wagon shook a little more as the dirt road gave way to cobblestone.

"I see," Ranma noted the ambient noise outside had increased. Curiosity getting the better of him he lifted the back curtain ever so slightly to peek out. It was a sharp reminder he truly was far from Japan, it looked like a picture out of a history book. Elegantly dressed men and women strolling down the cobblestone streets, the buildings were aesthetically pleasing and well maintained. Though there was reality lurking in the background as it was hard to ignore the beggars on the corners or the much more humble dressed servants trailing behinds there masters. "Nice place," he commented with a small note of sarcasm.

"Heh, I would hope so, this is Upper Dortor after all…" Miluda said with a note of bitterness that caught the marital artist off-guard, though he received no more clues from the warrior's face. She was as inscrutable to him as Nabiki. Glancing to Madeline only got him a look intoning she'd explain it later. So receiving no more word he turned his attention back outside. As he watched it began to sink in what Miluda had meant, the paved roads crumbled back into dirt streets. The houses began to shrink and were less maintained. The richer citizens and merchants that seemed so abundant earlier trickled off and were replaced with poor working class peasants struggling to get by. He'd seen villages like this in the rurals of china but to right next to such a booming merchant area, it seemed so wrong.

"The slums…" It must have shown on Ranma's face because Miluda had spoken up suddenly. "This is where my brother decided to set up base, the sentimental fool," the knight added in a faint tone as the wagon slowed to a halt. Her calm belayed by a hint of a frown.

"Um, are you okay?" Ranma asked. Reluctantly things always tended to get dicey when girls got upset.

"Never mind Ranma. It's not important," came the blunt reply as she pushed herself up from her seat. "This is our stop." And with that, she flipped the back curtain fully open and hopped out of the back. Madeline followed out as Ranma slowly got to his feet, his whole body was stiff and sore. As he worked himself over to the back he noted the healer smiling up at him, offering a hand. Ranma gave a slight smile back, and took the hand, slipping out from the back of the wagon. Madeline caught him as he stumbled a little. Miluda stood a little ways away casting a glance toward him to make sure he was all right as he started to walk toward the building with Madeline's support. A small voice in the back of his head, that sounded suspiciously like his father, moaned about how he was letting a girl help him. But he causally punted that thought away, it was a moot point considering the extent of his injury.

The three slowly made their way to a rickety looking two story building nestled in the depths of the slums. Most of the windows were boarded up. The place was practically condemned. Tied up out in front were a few of those strange birds that seemed to be everywhere, bright yellow in color with large inquisitive eyes. They eyed Ranma with the same curious look that he gave them. "What the hell is that?" he asked tactfully, causing both women to exchange a confused glance as they looked to see what he meant. The beast in question leaned its long neck forward and 'warked' at the boy, causing him to jump back.

"It's a chocobo." The healer said simply, like that explained it.

It took a moment for Miluda to elaborate. "Ah, right. I guess you don't have chocobos in your world," she said patting the strange bird on the head. "These bird are trained to be mounts and beasts of burden. There's many wild varieties I hear, in all different colors. But, yellow are the tamest and most easy to domesticate."

The bird closed its eyes, pleased at the attention.

Ranma gave a slight nod. "Oh, so they're like horses then." he said with a slight smile getting blank looks in return.

"Horses?" the women said in unison.

"Ugh, Never mind." The topic was dropped and they continued up to the doorway. Miluda gave a few sharp knocks on the door and after a moment a young boy's head peaked out of the second floor window.

"What'cha want?" The boy's voice was rough and crude.

"Let us in, we're here to see Weigraf. My brother." Miluda said calmly crossing her arms. The boy snorted.

"Likely story. What's the password?" the boy shouted back causing the knight to look back down with an annoyed sigh. Madeline let go of Ranma and strode forward hands going to her hips and a cute annoyed expression on her face.

"Alexander Shaw!" she called up in a tone that caused the boy to pale. "How dare you speak to me or lady Miluda like that." she shouted firmly.

"Ack Sis! I'm real Sorry, I couldn't te-" The boy began to ramble but he was cut off.

"Don't be sorry, open the door." she commanded the head popping back in the window. Ranma blinked surprised at the sudden change in demeanor. Miluda looked to be stifling a chuckle at the antics. A few short moments later the was the frantic sound of latches being undone and the door flew open revealing the boy. He was young, couldn't be older then ten, dressed in respectable clothes, if a little shabby. He bore a nervous smile looking at the perturbed healer and gave a mock attempt and a bow.

"Um, welcome?" he said reluctantly, letting out an eep as Madeline grabbed the back of his collar.

"You have a lot to explain young man, I hope for your sake you haven't been pestering every person whose come up to the door. Children like you will be the death of me, I swear." Madeline muttered to herself as she dragged the poor boy inside. Miluda moved back to Ranma's side to help the martial artist in as well.

"Madeline will be busy catching up with the kids, so we'll have a chance to meet with my brother." she explained giving a nod to a few green clad rogues as they passed.

"What was with the kid anyway? I never saw Madeline so pissed." He asked quietly, looking around as they walked. It was much better maintained on the inside. The rooms seemed to be filled with men and women clad in death corps colors.

"Madeline is relatively new to fieldwork, But she has been working with our movement for the last couple of years. Mostly as a house medic, but her secondary duty is taking care of war orphans here in Dortor." She gained a slight smile. "She really has a way with the little monsters, she's the only one that can get any respect out of them. Except for my brother."

"Really? Hm, who'd have thought."

"Mm, it's true. She's normally a much more passive type of person than one to take charge."

"I was gonna go with ditzy, but that works too." The martial artist said with a shrug, Miluda shook her head at the statement.

"Your hardly the sharpest blade yourself Saotome."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" he replied sharply with a frown. The knight chuckling ever so slightly. Annoyed the martial artist snorted and looked away.

"Feh, tomboy." he said in an almost reflexive retort which caused Miluda to give him a curious look. It took him a few moments realize just what he said and he couldn't help but feel a slight pang of guilt at using that particular title on another girl.

"So?" Miluda spoke up suddenly after a momentary silence.

"Huh?"

"So what if I am? I don't want to be associated with those silly girls, I'd rather be out doing my own work then being some flakey housewife waiting for her soldier to return." she said with a little heat in her voice. Ranma looked over to the older girl not having expected an answer. After all this wasn't how banter normal went for him when he did this with Akane. This girl was almost challenging him to say otherwise.

"Look I didn't mean it like that." he said with a nervous smile again. "I like tomboys."

"Oh, well good." She replied lamely, looking away. A few moments of silence passed but before Ranma could question the odd behavior they stopped at a sturdy door. "Right through here." she pushed the door open revealing a downward staircase, the chatter of several people could be heard downstairs. Ranma descended the stairs unaided and on coming to the bottom he saw a large open area. Off to the far corner there were several training dummies with a large rack of wooden weapons lined up against the wall. Closer toward the front was a table with papers spread across it. Several letters, notes and books cluttered most of the area with a large map of the area taking up the rest, marked with odd symbols. It was near the table where several death corps men stood about chatting and chuckling.

One man stood out among the rest, he was dressed in much lighter clothes. White pants with a light green shirt, around his neck with a yellow ascot. His hair was a dirty blond cut short and neat to keep it out of the way. But, moreover Ranma could tell by the way he carried himself that he was a strong fighter. It was this very man that looked up when the pair came down the stairs and moved toward them with a wide smile.

"Miluda, I'm so glad you're okay." He said enveloping the girl in a hug, the girl reluctantly hugged back obviously embarrassed at the display. "I feared we might have lost you when the report of the attack came."

"You don't have to worry Brother, I'm a warrior." She said calmly trying to repress the red tinge to her cheeks. The older man chuckled a little ruffling the girl's hair.

"I suppose but you're also my little sister. I can't help it." he said smiling good naturedly as she gave him a half hearted glare along with some of the soldiers that had laughed. He turned his attention to Ranma giving the battered boy an appraising look. "And you must be Ranma. I've heard good things about you, it's not often I get praise sent by Andrew. Much less my sister." Ranma felt a tinge of guilt at mention of Andy's name hand lightly touching his pocket. He gave a slight nod and smile at the vote of confidence. "You've traveled all this way, considering your injuries. You must be tired. I'll be sure to have a priest see you healed up. I would like to talk to you tomorrow."

"Um right. Okay."

"Good. Well, before I get carried away, we should get down to business." He turned to his sister, the air suddenly gaining a much more serious edge. "Miluda, your report." his posture and tone were now much more reserved. Firm like a pillar that you could trust not to crumble.

"Not good. Before the attack we received word of other outposts coming under assault from Hokuten's forces. Though the group they sent toward our fort was made of mostly cadets they were of high quality led by the youngest Beoulve." Miluda said in her curt straight forward tone. "My troops fell to a third of my standing forces, the others were either killed or captured. They let me and several other go, either as a warning, or a stupid act of pity. Though likely if they knew who I was, they would not have let me go." Miluda took a breath and let out a tired sigh. "We already lost twelve outposts in the last three weeks, and that's not counting surrenders and deserters." The knight did her best to hide the sadness in her voice. Weigraf took a moment to let all the information settle before he spoke up.

"I see, then it seems we must push up our original schedule." his eyes glinting with a firm resolve that Ranma had seen in Miluda's the day of the attack.

"Brother?"

"In two weeks we will rally at Fort Zeakden. Our combined forces will strike the telling blow before they are prepared to face us with their full force. That's a good week and a half to get the message out. Miluda, inform the outriders and soldiers we'll have much to do tomorrow." The knight saluted her brother, and commander, and headed up the stairs. Ranma watched as Wiegraf's expression softened to what it was before as he turned his way. "As for you Ranma I would like to thank you for your actions at our swamp outpost. I understand you had wanted to remain neutral, but your assistance was greatly appreciated."

"I just did what I thought was right," Ranma said in a low voice, hand going into his pocket. "If only I had been faster," he trailed off.

Weigraf gave a solemn nod.

"Andrew was a good man, it's never easy losing a friend, but in this age life is a fickle thing. You did more then we ever could have asked of you." he said patting the boy on the shoulder. Ranma nodded a little. "And in light of such action I am indebted to ask if you could continue such service, I could use a man of your caliber. I understand if you decline, what with recent events likely on your mind. But consider this a haven of sorts for now, I will send a healer to finish your treatment and you'll be welcome to leave in the morning." With that said he turned heading to the cluttered table, and began to go over the papers. Ranma silently turned and trekked back up stairs, idlely fingering the coin in his pocket. His mind drifted back over likely one of the strangest weeks of his life.

Images began passing through his mind…

"_My body. It hurts," was the first conscious thought Ranma had as he lay in __mental darkness. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, blinded momentary by the light. __His eyes slowly came to focus and he could see two blurry figures over him._

"_He's waking up!" a girl's voice said happily._

"_Hmm, I'll get Miluda. Make sure he doesn't go anywhere," a man's voice replied __as one of the blurs left._

"_Right." the girl said leaning over him. As her features became clearer he __squinted, catching a glimpse of her raven hair._

"_A-Akane?" he croaked out, his voice raw from lack of use._

"_Akane? Who's Akane?" the girl said confused. His vision fully cleared revealing __a girl he'd never seen, decked out in weird dress…it looked like on of those __European dresses from the Romeo and Juliet play_

_He noticed the familiar change in perspective as his curse activated, the __surprised look of the three Death Corps members helped as well. _

"_A girl?!" was all the confused Andy got out before he took a powerful shot to __the jaw falling back on his butt. Ranma stood shakily arm still extended, __breathing hard._

"_Feh, come on get back up…agh." she grumbled before she grabbed her middle and __started to fall forward. Madeline rushed forward and caught her before she hit __the floor helping her straighten back up. It was strange to see this petite __redhead in place of the handsome boy she'd been taking care of._

"_I've never seen such magic…" she muttered. Andy got to his feet rubbing his __cheek._

"_Not bad kid, let's see you do that agai-"_

"_Stand down Andrew." Miluda ordered, the archer looked her way and slowly __relaxed, he resheathed his weapon and began fiddling with his coin. Satisfied __the women walked forward to the injured girl. "Well given the circumstances I'm __willing to hear you out…there are obliviously some things that need to be __explained." she said pointing to her form._

"_Not bad kid." Came the now familiar laid back tone of the death corps archer. __Ranma turned to see him leaning against the wall, that strange coin sparking in __the light as it twirled across his knuckles._

_Madeline made her way right behind him and went to push him clean off…only to have __him lean aside at the last moment. She squealed as she tumbled forward bracing __for the cold water…but it didn't come. She slowly glanced back to see Ranma __eyeing her quizzically holding her by the back of her dress, keeping her from __falling into the drink. "Ah, hi Ranma" she said weakly._

"_Hello to you too…" He replied evenly. "Was there a reason you were going to __push me into the water?" he asked in a calm voice, his grip on her dress __unwavering. Madeline looked nervous._

"_Well you were looking so serious… I just thought it… would be funny ha ha ha" __she said awkwardly. Ranma smiled at her and she sighed, looks like she was __safe…until she noticed the water was getting closer again. "EEK!" she got out __before she disappeared under the water with a splash. Ranma was trying to hold__back chuckling as she popped out looking like water logged rat._

"_Your right that did cheer me up." He said with a smile that caused her to pout, __not wanting to be the butt of the joke. After a moment he relented he grabbed __her hand to pull her out. "Sorry I couldn't help myself." he said in a happy __tone._

"_I'm sorry too…." Madeline said taking his hand._

"_Eh, for what?"_

"_This!" she said yanking hard on the boy's arm and pulling him off balance into __the water. The petite red head soon emerged spiting out water. Madeline stuck __her tongue out. "Gotcha."_

"_Surrender? That was never an option. For all we did for this country we could __never bow to you." Miluda said boldly as her somewhat disheartened allies began __to roar with approval. Her cool confidence spreading out to her troops_.

"_It's okay, you tried…" Andy said gasping a bit in his breathes. He turned back to __Ranma who was starting feel numb, this couldn't be happening. "hey kid." said __moving the boys hands from the wound. "Hold on to this for me." he said placing __the coin in Ranma's bloodied hands. "Maybe you can buy yourself a better future…__sorry I couldn't… create one…" he said starting to fade, his coughing grew more __violent. Madeline was still trying to focus healing energy into him, her body __shaking._

"_No You're not going to die! I won't let you!" Madeline screamed trying to focus more __but he stopped moving, he just lay there looking up to the sky with a calm smile __on his face. "Andy! You can't die on me! You can't!" she screamed opening her __eyes. "Wake Up Andy! You have to wake up!" she lost focus and fell sobbing to __his chest. "Please wake up…." she begged but she received no response. Ranma sat __frozen looking at the coin in his bloody hands, his hand slowly clenched around __it._

"_Well I'll be damned, you're a tough one to kill." Miluda said with a half smirk __which he returned in kind. _

"_I get that a lot," he said hoarsely._

_Madeline gasped a bit, then began scrounging around. She handed him a canteen. _"_Drink up, you need it." She said in a kind but firm voice._

Ranma paused halfway up the stairs, slowly he turned around and went back down. He made a promise to himself at that moment, one that he knew he had already made a day before. One he was not going to back down from.

"Weigraf," he said calmly from the entrance, catching the older man's attention. He gave the man his patented Saotome cocky smirk. "When's the best time I can meet ya in the morning? There isn't much time to goof around right?" It took a few moments before Weigraf gained a grateful smile.

"Meet me out back of the building a little before noon, I'll need to see where you stand soldier." he replied with a little firmness in his voice, the marital artist gave a two fingered salute. Ranma headed back up with his head held up high and the Captain of the Death Corps passed one last fond smile as he turned back to his work. Things had definitely taken a much needed turn for the better.

Ranma awoke the next day feeling better then he had since he'd arrived in Ivalice. After a short session with one of the Death Corps house medics he'd fallen into a dreamless sleep. All the soreness and battle wounds he'd felt were washed away and though he bore scars on his torso and arms from the backlash all his other wounds were gone like they never happened. He left the room with a bounce in his step ready to do the first full training he'd have to do in far too long and was those thoughts that reminded him. "Oh right, Weigraf said he wanted to test me or something," he said to himself as descended to the first floor smirk on his face. "Good, I could use the exercise." He confidently strode out the door and started to circle to the side of the building when he heard faint cursing, coming blazing from the other side of the building was a boy grinning like a maniac holding a large hat.

"You little weasel I just bought that!" growled an older man also decked out in Death corps colors. He stomped the ground, leg glowing. Vines shot out of the ground at the boys feet but the boy slipped away laughing.

"Not my fault to can't see yer own nose. You're an easy target." he said sticking out his tongue and he dodged the vines a second time. The man growled and motioned his hand toward the chocobo's drinking trough, a ball of water rose into the air and then shot out toward the rogue with blinding speed. "Shit!" the boy dived to the ground and it flew right over him.

"What the he-splat!" the pigtailed martial artist was knocked off his feet to the ground sopping wet. The man flinched as his attack hit the wrong target but didn't hesitate to stamp the ground as the summoning the vines once more, catching the prone rogue before jogging forward. Ranma sat up spiting out a little water an annoyed look on hi-er, her face, ringing out her pigtail. "Every damn time." cursed the red head as the large man approached grabbing back his hat and placing it on his head.

"Sorry about that young lady, are you okay?" he asked in a polite if confused tone, he could have sworn there was a boy.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine… Just wet." she grumbled as she got back to her feet. "Damn now I gotta get hot water…" both the man and the boy gave her an odd look at that statement. "How the hell did you do that anyway? That was a pretty neat trick." she asked casually as she wringed as much water from her shirt as she could while keeping it on.

"Oh, why that was Geomancy, my dear. Harnessing the great powers of nature to battle my enemies. I've spent years focusing to gain perfect control." The man said with a slight dramatic flair and a smile to the girl. The tied up boy merely snorted.

"Stop bragging, you couldn't hit Igros castle if you were standing right in front of it." the boy got a fist to the head for that comment.

"Shut up you little shit!" The man composed himself before turning back to the girl with a smile. "Name's Gaven, if you want I could guide you through a few exerci- Huh?" his attempt at flirting derailed by the fact that the girl in question had walked away. The rogue snickered. "Not another word Jacob or I'm setting you on fire."

Back inside Ranma cursed her luck, if she was going to be tested she didn't want to be in her girl form. "I need a kettle, or something…" she wasn't going to bother asking where the faucet was, she had already resigned that she was stuck in a world with no indoor plumbing. So it was going to be the training trip with pops all over again, either she'd keep aware of the water around her or she'd be stuck a girl for long stretches of time. The redhead peeked around looking for a kitchen when she spotted the a familiar face. "Yo Madeline." The healer looked up confused for a moment, she looked to be knee deep in kids. Twelve in total going from little tikes to preteens all spread out through the apparent play room, a little boy on her hip.

"Oh Ranma, good to see your feeling better." she replied with a friendly smile but it was still a notch or two below her usual. On of the girls, around seven, walked up and began looking at him squinting confused.

"Yeah I'm good as new, Just looking for a kettle or some…." she looked down at the girl. "Somethin' you want kiddo?"

"Big sister said Ranma was a boy. You've got boobies." she said bluntly, the redhead sweatdropped.

"Well I am. It's sorta complicated."

"Nu uh, she said Ranma was tall and handso-Mmm!" the little one insisted much to the dismay of Madeline who gained a red face who covered the child's mouth.

"Now now let's not bother Ranma." she said with a nervous chuckle. "What was it you wanted?"

"A kettle, Weigraf wanted at test me and I'll be damned if I'm gonna do it as girl" The red head said with a snort, ignoring the odd looks she was getting from the children. Madeline giggled.

"It would be fun to see the look on his face though," she said with a little smirk. "But I can get a kettle for you. Emily could you mind the others for a moment?" the healer handing the child in her arms to a lanky girl.

"Sure Sis." she said with a smile. Madeline dragged Ranma out into the hall and into another room. The healer gained a pensive look as they arrived in a rickety looking kitchen with a wood stove. The normally chatty healer was quiet as she plucked a battered old kettle from the cupboard and passed only a motion of the hand while she scurried out to fill it. She placed the sloshing kettle on the stove allowing it to start and heat up, and just as the silences was getting too much to bare…

"Ranma…" Madeline spoke up softly causing the martial artist to jump a little.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Hm?" she replied intelligently.

"Thank you… I never said thank you for saving me. If you hadn't been there I might not have even seen Andy before he…" she was unable to continue the statement, both girls looking downward observing a small silence for their friend. "So for all that, thank you."

"No problem, don't worry about it." Ranma said with a slight casual smirk. Madeline sent back a small smile of her own and leaned against the counter.

"So your meeting Weigraf for a test?"

"Yup, he wants to test my fighting skills."

"Sooo… that would mean you're sticking around?" she asked hopefully getting a little chuckle in response.

"Hey you can't get rid of me that easily, thought you'd realize that by now." the redhead blustered back with her usual cocky attitude. Madeline looked down with a smile.

"Good, I was worried."

Ranma raised an eyebrow about to speak up when Madeline plucked the heating kettle from the stove with a sudden bright smile. "That should be good enough, don't want to burn you right?"

"Um, right." Ranma said, a little dazed at the sudden change in demeanor. The Healer gave a giggle dumping the water over his head changing her back to male form. In a swift motion she leaned up, kissing him on the cheek and then ran off. "I'll see you around!" she called out as she turned the corner, leaving a damp, stunned Ranma in her wake. He touched his cheek and glanced to the hallway.

"Where the heck did that come from? Crazy chick," he muttered with confusion. He wasn't sure on this turn of events, but if his past experiences meant anything, it wasn't likely good. He tried to put it out of his mind as he trekked back outside for a second time and made his way around back. He was met with the sounds of clashing metal looking up to see Miluda and Weigraf exchanged in a spirited bout.

The female knight had her sword grasped in both hands and stood in a strong offensive stance. Her opponent stood much more casually, sword up, with one hand behind his back. From the perspiration on her skin this had been going on for a while, but she wasn't breathing hard as one might expect. The pigtailed boy leaned back against the wall, keen on watching the display. Besides, if he was practicing he'd hate to have it interrupted.

"Here I come!" Miluda gave a challenging shout as she sprinted, shifting her grip slightly as she closed in on Weigraf, who seemed unphased. With a flash of the blade she shifted her strike from a low strike to a diagonal slash, but it met the older warrior's blade in a simple, and perfectly executed, parry. Clashes began ringing out as she struck only to have her blade blocked by a calm Weigraf. It was something to see, their form was much different than Kuno's Kendo he was so used to. There wasn't a practiced form to it, it was self trained. Based on instinct and previous combat experience, the blades were much different; broader, thicker, and heavier. It was yet another one of those things to remind him he wasn't in Nerima anymore.

A surprised gasp brought his focus back to the battle in time to see Miluda strike and suddenly reverse the momentum of her swing to come around again catching her brother off guard. For the first time in the fight Weigraf gave a small amount of ground as he deflected the strike downward. The female knight laughed a little as she yanked her sword from the soft dirt. "You're getting careless, brother."

"I disagree, you're getting better."

"I'm glad you noticed" she replied bringing her sword back up. "Does that mean you'll start fighting back?" she taunted as he gave a small smirk.

"Heh, very well. But remember you asked for it." he said simply. The air became tense, even Miluda hesitated a moment before advancing, but she managed to gather herself and charged in. It was fast, the subtle motions barely caught Ranma's trained eyes, but in a singe stroke Miluda's blade spiraled out of her hands into the air. In a fluid motion Weigraf's free hand shot out, pulling her off balance. The blade came down, toward her neck and she was held immobile.

"Miluda!" Ranma shouted moving a few paces before he stopped himself, despite viciousness of the attack the girl look far more annoyed and embarrassed then scared. The flat of the blade rested against her neck, and Weigraf looked positively amused at the whole situation. "Uh," Ranma scratched the back of his head chuckling nervously.

"Glad to see your up Ranma, I hope you were enjoying our practice." the death corps leader said conversationally as he held his sister at sword point.

"Yeah, It was interesting. I've never been much for weapons, but your fighting techniques are so much different then what I'm used to."

"Is that so?"

"This is all nice and good but could you let me go!" Miluda grumbled keeping her gaze off to the side. Her bother chuckled a little and released her, ruffling her hair as she stumbled forward.

"I'm sorry little sister, but I do recall you didn't want me to hold back. Why don't you head inside and clean up a little." he said cheerfully receiving a glare for his troubles. Maintaining her sour expression she headed back round the house. Through it all his smile remained as he turned to the martial artist.

"Don't be fooled by her performance against me Ranma, Miluda is quite a skilled warrior. She doesn't have here position in the movement because of her relation. She earned her way." He said calmly getting a small nod from the boy.

"So your saying it's not her, it's just you're much better."

"Heh, I would not put it so bluntly, but yes, that's what I'm getting at." he replied with a chuckle. "But the real question is, how good are you?" he said sheathing his sword. Ranma gained the hint of a smirk.

"I get by" he said with a shrug, Weigraf undid his sword belt and lay it across a bench.

"Modesty?"

"Something like that. But I don't use a sword."

"That much I have heard, but I'm trained in unarmed combat as well."

"That so. And how good are you?"

"Oh, I get by." He replied getting a chuckle from Ranma.

"That good huh? This should be fun…" he said getting into a relaxed battle stance. Weigraf got into a steady defensive stance.

"I would hope so, now let's see how monks fight in your world."

"Gladly."

To be Continued…

A/N- and there you go There next battle is on the horizon, but before that Weigraf Vs Ranma duel which should be fun. The rest will cover the rest of the planning time until the battle. It's nice to be writing again, I really want to get this out there, I feel like an ass leaving you all hanging so long.

If your wondering if Graven is going to be a new big character then your mostly wrong. I have an aquintance on some of my other communities where I know him from. He's a shameless flirt so I decided to poke some fun at him heh.

Anyway until next time, which I'll try to make much sooner, Je ne!


	5. Death Corps Living

A Place to Belong...

By Ryoga's best friend

A/N- It's back and fast! Good thing I had that X-potion I guess :) . Anyway I wanted to give a quick thanks to my reviewers and my beta.

Reviewer questions and concerns...

Talatus - The flash back was originally seperated with asterex but for some reason they got formatted out... sorry.

Cardinel - is this quick enough for ya ;) hope I can keep this up...

But I won't hold you up much longer because I'm sure you want to read the fight… so without further ado let the chapter begin!

* * *

"This should be fun…" he said getting into a relaxed battle stance. Weigraf got into a steady defensive stance. 

"I would hope so, now let's see how monks fight in your world."

"Gladly."

Ranma shot forward with a smirk letting lose a few quick testing jabs. They met with skilled deflection, a hand snaked out in attempted to grapple his extended arm. The boy retracted before he was caught and moved to the air, hopping up and over Weigraf. The man looked surprised, "Heh Got'cha" he said as he kicked out at the man's exposed back, but the warrior shifted at the last moment catching the leg and grasping tightly. The pigtailed boy managed a surprised yelp as he was thrown to the ground in a heap. Weigraf stepped back and allowed him to get back up.

"You were saying?" he asked with a little smirk.

"I'm just getting started," Ranma said rolling his neck to get the kinks out. _I'm gonna have to get more serious-- otherwise this guy s gonna make a fool outta me. _He thought as he got set the older man following suit. The martial artist pushed off and advanced toward his opponent with more purpose this time. He struck out faster and with more calculated aim, the knight seemed much more hard-pressed. Ranma leaned aside as Weigraf stuck back with several fast palm strikes, _Well I've got speed on him at least _he thought as he ducked another strike sliding under his guard and unleashing a nasty uppercut. The Knight must have felt the move though because he managed to shift a little deflecting the majority of the force to limit it to a glancing blow, stumbling a little. Ranma pressed his advantage moving close and letting out a few quick jabs, the knight grunted at the impacts and curiously shifted all of his weight to his heel. He rotated suddenly sending a backhand at much quicker then his normal attacks. The blow caught Ranma and sent him rolling back a few feet before he managed to get back on his feet holding his cheek. Weigraf took the breather to get his footing back and his guard back up, The martial artist stood back up trying to shake off the head blow.

"Shall we continue?" The Captain said before moving in on the offensive. The pair exchanged a furious series of blows. Ranma remaining mobile, bouncing about and around Weigraf, who kept a balanced form, striking with calculated stronger blows. Ranma couldn't help but grin, for the first time in a while he felt back in his element. The soft shifting of feet on the grass brought him back to Furinkan high, answering one of the lost boy's challenges. He could hear the raucous cheering of students who tended to gather out for his fights, Nabiki and her girls moving through the crowd taking bets. Any moment he'd get a nice combo in and Akane would shout at him to stop picking on Ryoga. The stupid pig would probably get all mad when he replied for her to butt out and-

A fist breezing uncomfortably close brought him back to reality as he hopped back to give both fighters a breather and get his focus back. But the cheering continued. Blinking in confusing Ranma turned back to the base to see a crowd of death corps soldier's cheering and whistling. Against the wall Miluda stood with Madeline and the Kids, the children and their caretaker the only ones cheering for him. The pigtailed boy gained a sweat-drop as the healer shouted over the cheering.

"Kick his butt Ranma! --Sorry Mr. Weigraf..." Ranma slowly turned back to his opponent who looked positively bemused.

"--Um. How long have they been there?"

"The Whole time." Weigraf chuckled a little. "Not much entertainment out this way after all."

"Man the more things change the more they stay the same," The martial artist said shaking his head with a small smile.

"Don't tell me you have stage fright Saotome?" The Knight taunted playfully getting a snort in reply.

"Hardly. Let's step things up a notch eh?"

"Sounds good." And with that both warriors charged forward engaging in a much more energetic exchange, much to the delight of the crowd. Swift jabs and crosses; a rapid series of kicks as Ranma flipped over and landing behind. Weigraf, getting used to his opponents tactics, was already turning when Ranma gave a shout and punched at his top speed. Over sixty punches pounded against the captain's guard over a couple of seconds, sending most of the crowd silent awe. When the onslaught ceased the knight gave a wide kick forcing the pigtailed boy back. Weigraf shook his arms.

"Impressive, wasn't expecting that," he said with a smile rubbing the feeling back into his arms.

"I'm full of surprises." Ranma replied with an arrogant smile.

"So I see." Weigraf said stretching a little, getting into a loose stance, as soon as the pigtailed boy moved in he gave a shout and punched, though Ranma was still a good ten feet away. The boy didn't think much of it until he felt something faintly approach; it was only a moment before Ranma was flying back from an invisible blow. He rolled a few feet away clutching his middle, "But I have a few myself."

"Air Pressure" The martial artist coughed out as she got to his knees. "You attacked with the air pressure of your strike," he continued getting back to his feet, the knight smiled.

"Correct, very astute of you Ranma."

"I've seen it before with a few people I fought, but never barehanded." he said with a small note of respect.

"Well this is nothing compared what I can do with a sword. Ya!" he said pleasantly before attacking again, this time Ranma rolled aside as the air pressure shot by. Same followed with the next few strikes as Ranma recovered. After leap frogging the next shot he pushed himself back into close quarters exchanging punches and kicks at rapid pace. Off in the cheering crowd Madeline was cheering as Ranma got back into the fight, the children wide eyed with wonder... no one fought this well against Weigraf.

"I had no idea." Miluda spoke up suddenly, watching the fight closely. Madeline turned away from her cheerleading.

"Lady Miluda?"

"I never saw him fight myself, but to be so even with my brother. Even if he is unarmed--" She said eyes never leaving the battle. "Ranma's incredible." Madeline turned away with a small smile.

"Yeah. He looks much better now too."

"Yes, it is nice to see him at full health."

"Mm, I didn't mean that."

"Huh?" Miluda looking up for the first time to her companion.

"...Back at the swamp." the healer started in a softer tone. "Shortly after he started fighting he changed. He wasn't human, more like an animal on two legs. His eyes were silted like a beast," she said shuddering a little. "It was unnerving."

"Really?" this was new, it seemed the mysterious traveler had even more mysteries to him.

"But like I said, He's looking much better." the healer said regaining her smile, "he looks like Ranma again."

"Sis and Ranma sitting in a tree." Several of the children taunted causing the healer to redden and rap them upside the head to silence them.

"Ah." Miluda replied softly, trying to process this new information. Ignoring the display between Madeline and the kids from years of practice as she refocused on the fight, particularly the performance of one pigtailed boy. Said boy dropped under another spinning back fist kicking up forcing the captain to retreat back, but he didn't let up giving three quick punches forcing Ranma to dodge the pressure waves. Though as Ranma took to the air, as he tended to do Weigraf smirked and adjusted his stance striking the ground. A wave of earth and rubble formed and sped off in front of him toward where the pigtailed boy was just landing, the boy only managed a gasp before the strange attack hit him and sent him tumbling back several feet. The Knight gave a small smile, breathing heavily.

"Checkmate Saotome."

"Not quite" Ranma groaned rolling over revealing his hands cupped in from up him, the spark of a glow appearing. "Moku Takabishi ha!" At his call a steady beam of blue energy shot out from his hands catching the captain off guard. The attack struck him in the chest knocking him off his feet to the ground. The crowd gasped, healers running from the sidelines to there leader side as a few soldiers glared his way. A tired Ranma sat up giving a chuckle, "Don't worry, that attack is not lethal... it hurts like a bitch though." he said managing a smirk and passing a victory sign to Madeline, Miluda, and the kids. Madeline and the kids ran over to his side, Miluda approaching but not moving toward either competitor. There was a little bit of laughter across the way as Weigraf sat up waving the healer's aside.

"Looks like you got me Ranma," he said leaning on his knee with a little nod. "That last attack took some good Ki control. Especially considering you age." he said with a note of respect that halted the normally taunting return banter, his aching ribs sobered him up a little too.

"Thanks, you got good skills for a swordsman. Reminded me a little of a friend of mine." he said with a wide smile. Both fighters' were aglow with Healing magic as the healers began mending the wounds of the sparring bout. When the glow subsided Weigraf got to his feet brushing himself off.

"Well I think I've seen well enough to make my assessment." The captain said as Ranma got to his feet looking in wonder at the missing wounds. "Your skills in unarmed combat are some of the best I've seen in some time, that coupled with the service you already made in the battle of our swamp outpost I find you to be best suited under the command of my sister." he said calmly a few of the upper ranking females groaning a little, Miluda giving an understanding nod. "AS her Bodyguard." he added bring another bout of silence, Miluda's normal cool expression cracked with a look of shock.

"Brother!"

"What? I think it's a fine position."

"I do NOT need a bodyguard!" she shouted with a clenched fist. "No offense to Saotome but I can take care of myself just fine, I don't want special attention!" she said adamantly, but Weigraf was unswayed. He held her fierce glare like it wasn't there.

"It is no insult to have a guard. I have two myself, both monks."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?" he continued coolly, his sister sputtered for a moment, looking away eyes still fiery. "I have been considering this for some time, and now with recent developments in mind I feel that all of our remaining leaders need this extra step of protection... Leadership will be very important in this upcoming battle. I don't want to lose anyone... and as much as I pretend not too you're my sister as well." He explained with a little sigh walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. Miluda shrugged the hand off and glared at him.

"And what if I refuse?"

"It's an order." he replied immediately, the girl flinching as if hit and turning her eyes down. Her hands grasp in tight fists but her face went neutral, voice tight and cold.

"...Fine... Then I will do as my captain tells me." She said giving a salute and stalking off, the crowd of solders parting to let her by. Weigraf sighed and rubbed his temple. Ranma spoke up with obvious reluctance.

"Look, I don't mind. But if she doesn't want..."

"No. Miluda is stubborn, but this is something she needs... that independent streak of hers will send her to an early grave." he said in a serious tone looking toward the martial artist. "I have made my decision. I'm putting her in your hands, she'll come around after she has a chance to calm down."

"Um… right." Ranma said softly not too convinced.

"Okay everyone shows over. Back to your duties!" Weigraf said firmly, the solders slowly complying. The captain gave one last nod toward Ranma and retrieved his blade. "As for you Ranma, I expect you to keep my sister safe." he said calmly as he reattached the scabbard to his belt. "Understood?" though his voice held authority his eyes were full of genuine concern.

"Yeah… You can count on me." The pigtailed boy replied with a nod, relief coming once again to the man's eyes.

"Good. Carry on then." Weigraf said before heading back into the base, Ranma gave a little sigh and put his arms behind his head.

"Man--Now what do I do?" he said softly to himself. When he felt a soft tugging on his pant leg he looked down to see a few of the kids. "Hm?"

The boy that had 'greeted' them on there arrival cleared his throat. "Um, You're a really good fighter… could you show me how to do that?" Alex asked softly but from his tense form it was easy to tell he was brimming with excitement. Ranma cocked his head to the side eyeing the boy.

"Well maybe…"

"Are you REALLY that red headed girl from before?" one of the girls spoke up.

"Yeah, where did your boobs go?" a younger one asked confused as Ranma sweat-dropped looking to Madeline for support, but she was merely snickering.

"Well it's complicated," he said trailing off with a nervous laugh. _Man, here we go again… _

It was early evening. The sun was just starting to set. Miluda strolled down the packed dirt roads of the Dortor slums. She paused at the bank of a small stream to lean against one of the slanted wooden homes. She looked at her distorted reflection in the slowly trickling water, eyes a furious cocktail of disappointment, frustration, and apprehension. She crossed her arms and squeezed, the familiar feel of steel was lacking leaving her chest bare in her mind. _Unarmored-- ever since I became a knight. It just doesn't feel right._ She allowed her thoughts to wander,_ so I can't protect myself anymore-- is that it brother? And why Ranma of all people?_ She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Why do I even care?" she muttered to herself, annoyed. Soft footsteps reached her trained ears causing a hand to subtlety twitch to her sword. "You can come out now," she said calmly allowing her voice to carry as she turned. Her weapon hand relaxed as a familiar petite red head strolled out with a nervous grin. "Ranma?"

"Ah hi--" Ranma said awkwardly. "I heard you might be out this way," she added as she approached. Miluda sighed a little and leaned back against the wall allowing the martial artist to join her by the stream.

"Well, you found me. Is there something I can help you with?" she asked in her usual controlled tone, the vulnerability she displayed moments before apparently gone.

"Well you seemed pretty steamed about the whole bodyguard thing, so I thought you might want to talk about it or somethin' " the smaller girl said in her rough boyish tone, hands in her pockets. "If you don't want me to I'm sure we can figure somethin' out."

"Thanks, but my brother is stubborn as a mule when he wants to be." She replied with an annoyed snort, crossing her arms again. "And now he's forced you into this. I wish he'd see I don't need coddling anymore." she muttered fists clenching a little.

"Hey, he's your brother. Of course he's gonna worry, that's just how family works." Ranma replied casually with a shrug. "'Sides I'd have tried to protect you anyway. You're my friend," she said with a cheeky grin as Miluda gained a bewildered expression.

"Huh? Your friend--" she asked in a softer tone.

"Of course! You ain't given me no reason to think otherwise," she said jovially before looking out over the stream. "You and Madeline been helpin' me out all this time when you could'a just left me. Now we're all workin' together to fight those nobles and stuff. That's friends in my book," she explained honestly with a shrug as Miluda just stared with an expression of amused confusion. After a moment she gave a genuine chuckle and shook her head. "What?"

"You're something else Saotome--" she said looking back up a little more relaxed. "Such a simple point of view."

"Hey!"

"It's refreshing," she said chuckling a little at the pouting look the red head was giving her. The two shared a silence looking up across the water, the reddened sky reflecting in the pitiful stream that ran through the slums.

"So that's yer house huh?" Ranma spoke up suddenly, receiving a grunt and nod in response. Across the stream was a collapsed wooden home; it had fallen some time ago, the second floor having collapsed onto the first. It had been left neglected and looked to have been ransacked.

"Weigraf and I grew up here with my uncle, it was during in the war. The Hokuten and Goltana were going at it a little ways north, it was real hard living back then. The merchants were making a killing but the wealthy never traveled to this side of town. Food prices were up, soldiers came regularly though town when on leave. It was rough--" she said coolly eyes locked on the dilapidated structure. "It was a hell of a way to grow up-- but it's only from the outside you can really see what's wrong with this society." She said with a little more fire before looked away, bringing her eyes back to Ranma who to her surprise was looking up at her. "W-What?" she said confused.

"Nothin', that's the first time you've 'talked' really, outside of a fight. Just wanted to make sure it was you." She said smirking a little. Miluda reddened a little before she frowned.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" she said darkly as Ranma shrugged.

"Your always so serious and dull." she said with a dramatic shrug causing the knight's eye to twitch.

"I am NOT dull." she said annoyed. The pigtailed girl paused and turned hands behind her back and a wicked smile on her face.

"Prove it!" she taunted

"Well, um--"

"Exactly Duuulllll," she said in a singsong tone heading down the road.

"H-hey don't you walk away. You get back here!" Miluda said pursuing, the martial artist only laughing in response as she led the girl on a merry chase back to the death corps base.

* * *

Time went by quickly at the base once Miluda resigned to Ranma as her bodyguard, and after the first few days the two had grown comfortable with the circumstances. Miluda was out during his training sessions and Ranma sat in with the planning meeting, though the pigtailed boy did sleep through the first one until he was rudely awoken by his charge. Though during his free time he found Madeline would make it a point to pull him aside to help her with the kids, which, though amusing to the knight, seemed to bother her a little bit at the same time for some reason. After his dual with Weigraf he'd received a lot more respect from the soldiers, and in particular from the kids, who shortly thereafter began addressing him as their "big brother," and becoming particularly mischievous when his curse was finally revealed. Dodging water traps became a necessary part of his day, often followed by the innocent giggling of children. 

As the morning sun was just beginning to rear its head Ranma could be found out back of the wooden building going through his kata slowly and carefully. His shadow stretched as dawn's light rose over the horizon. He hadn't gotten much sleep, his mission of the day having worn on his mind. It was a few days before the main death corps assault; the remaining members were gathering at Fort Zeakden for their stand. There was a heavy tension in the air, and as much as the soldiers passed it off, something big was going to happen. Whether it was good or bad remained to be seen. After a swift kick combo he did a high back flip, landing lightly on the head of a training dummy perching there in a crouch. "Man… I just can't shake it. I haven't felt like this for a while." he muttered softly a stiff breeze ruffling his Death corps colors and sending his pigtail fluttering to the side.

"Ranma?"

The martial artist turned expertly on his small perch toward the building. Madeline stood toward the side of the base in a simple blue peasant dress giving a wave and a subdued smile. _Hm, she's out of uniform--_ crossed his mind as he dropped back to the ground with a casual smirk.

"Hey Madeline, you're up earlier then usual."

"Yeah, well I had a few things to do." she replied brushing a few stray hairs behind her ear, keeping a relaxed posture as he approached. "I could say the same about you though."

"Mm, well I'm a little too wired myself." He said with a chuckle. "Early morning errands though? I suppose that makes sense considering today's the day we head out," he said putting his hand behind his head. "You all ready for the trip?"

"--I'm not going."

"Huh?" he blinked dropping his arms.

She offered him a forced smile. "Well the captain told me to stay behind," she said softly. "He wants the orphanage to remain unaffiliated with rebel movement-- you know, in case something goes wrong." Her false smile fell at that statement and she turned her eyes downward.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I guess that makes sense." Ranma said scratching his cheek. "All those little brats need this place. And their "big sister," of course." he said offering a little smile, which was returned with an added blush. Getting over it she prodded his shoulder.

"Same goes for the "Big Brother," I don't want you getting torn up. I'm getting sick of patching you up all the time." She taunted a little with an exaggerated huff, coaxing a laugh from the martial artist.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." The pair shared a little chuckle before the mood fell, leaving them in silence. The sun had risen a little, brightening the scenery and drawing out their shadows.

"Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

"I mean it. I want you to be careful--" the healer said softly, rubbing her hands together. "I don't want another Andy. I want you, Miluda, and the others to all come back safe." She said faintly, squeezing her hand tightly in front of her. Ranma slowly put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up with teary eyes. He offered the girl a cocky grin.

"Aw come on, no worries. Ranma Saotome all doesn't lose when it counts." he said firmly. The girl's shoulder shook a little before she dashed forward hugging him tightly burying her face in his chest. Ranma froze his many years in Nerima sending his danger senses flaring. Nothing good ever came of an upset girl. "Ah-- M-Madeline?"

"Ranma," she squeezed tightly. "I-- I really--" she started to say before shaking her head against him. "I just don't want to lose anyone. Not again--" she muttered between sobs. The pigtailed boy awkwardly embraced the shaking girl patting her back lightly.

"Just calm down, it'll be okay." he said nervously. "Me and Miluda will be back in a week or so."

"Y-You promise?" she said with a little sniff.

"Yeah, of course! No question." he said with total confidence, which seemed to comfort the girl who's crying started to taper off. "Keep that up too long and you're gonna turn me into a girl." he joked getting a little bout of chuckles and sniffs. It took a few more moments but the red eyed healer untangled herself from the embarrassed Ranma, much to his great relief.

"Sorry about that--" she said with an embarrassed giggle as she rubbed her eyes. "I guess I needed a good cry," she said gaining a hesitant smile. _A good cry? Honestly, I'm never gonna understand girls…_ but all he said aloud was.

"No problem." The girl looked grateful and he marked this as a great day as he'd yet to be hit. Madeline rummaged through a pouch on her hip for a moment and pulled out something.

"Put out your hand."

"Wha?"

"Just do it."

"Okay, okay--"he muttered putting out his hand and she placed an object there. It looked to be. "A feather?'

"Mm, not just any feather. It's the down feather of a Phoenix," she said sagely as he blinked.

"Really? Um thanks I guess…" he said confused as he looked it over.

"It possesses powerful magic-- if used shortly after someone has fallen beyond healing. There's a small window of time where this can bring them back." She explained softly as Ranma's eyes widened. "They're very expensive, we didn't have any at the outpost-- but I managed to scrounge up some gil here and got one in town. I want you to have it in case something bad happens." She said locking eyes with him, voice serious. "Take it with you okay."

"Right." he replied with a nod before looking in wonder again at the feather that almost glowed in the morning light. "Um, how do I use it?"

"It's simple, just put it on their chest and it should work…" she explained relaxing a little, like she just weight had lifted from her. "Hopefully you won't need it."

"Yeah--" he said putting the precious item in his own pouch.

"Oy, Saotome!" bellowed a voice catching the pair's attention. An armor clad solider stood a little ways off, helmet covering his features. He crossed his arms, "We're getting ready to roll out. We've got a good couple days travel to make it to the fort." he said casually.

"Okay I'm comin'," Ranma called back. Madeline seemed to gather herself a little.

"Um, one more thing before you go--"

"Sure what is I-Mmph!" Ranma turned back to the girl she struck, kissing him suddenly. Pulling back from the stunned martial artist, her cheeks flushed with color.

"For luck-- um, HaveANiceTripGoodbye!" she said speedily as she scurried off leaving the boy frozen, eye twitching. She peeked back out from around the corner. "And I'm holding you to that promise!" she added before vanishing again.

"Oh man--" He muttered with a sigh as he slowly walked over to the soldier, who was shaking his head. He gave the martial artist a firm pat on the back.

"Man, Saotome you're insatiable. Try to leave a few girls for the less fortunate, man" he said laughing as the boy elbowed him in a chink in his armor eliciting a grunt.

"Ah shut up," he muttered giving the armored man a half-hearted glare. "I ain't doin' it on purpose-- man." he grumbled as the soldier chuckled a little. The two came around out front were there were several Chocobo drawn wagons loading up with the bases personnel. Miluda, Weigraf, and one of the other high-ranking soldiers named Gologros, were exchanging words.

"So you understand your mission?" The captain said evenly, getting a nod from the man.

"Yeah, are you sure the guard will be lax?" he queried concerned, his sword hand fiddling with the smooth pommel of his blade.

"Yes, I have sent instruction to our Southern troop. They will draw much of their standing forces away as a decoy. If you enter from the costal side you, and your men, should be able to slip into Igros."

"Hm, Okay. I'll take your word for it Weigraf." he said rolling his shoulders. "I'm going to borrow some rogues and archers though. Armored units will slow the operation down too much."

"Do what you must. You're dismissed."

"Sir." he gave his captain a salute and turned sharply to gather his men, his skulled cape flaring out behind him. Miluda left out a subtle sigh and looked to her brother.

"Are you sure it was wise to trust him with this operation?"

"Gologros is a more then able swordsman to complete this task." Weigraf said evenly.

"I do not doubt his blade, I doubt his commitment to our cause-- He is not much unlike Gustav in ideals. How can you be sure he will not desert as well?" she asked with a note of concern.

"Mm, yes Gustav was swayed by Dycelarg's silver tongue but Gologros has more steel then him. He will have his sword through that bastard before he has a chance to say a word." He said firmly, his conviction causing his sister to relent and a nod.

"If you say so," she replied calmly turning away noting the approaching pair. "Ah, thank you Evans, you can go back to your unit," she said calmly.

"Ma'am!" the soldier said crossing one arm to his chest in salute before jogging off to the wagons. She turned to the martial artist giving him a curious look.

"You okay Saotome? You look a little red."

"Uh yeah. I was training--, " He said tensing a little, offering a forced grin. Miluda frowned a little but didn't comment. "So-- which one of these things are we getting into?" He added to change the subject looking over all the wagons.

"Mm, we'll be riding up front with my brother," she said calmly turning and heading past all the wagons. Ranmasighed_, She saw right through my lie… now she's pissed. This is gonna be a long ride…_ he thought as he followed a little ways behind. He could help but notice there was no wagon where she stopped, only two saddled Chocobos.

"Where's the wagon?" he asked looking around and she just patted the saddle.

"No wagon, we have our own birds." she replied like it was obvious and he gave the bird in front of him a dubious look which returned it.

"You're joking right."

"Nope, "she easily hopped up into the saddle and patted her bird. She gained a little smirk. "What's wrong Ranma… scared?" she offered getting a glare in return.

"I ain't scared of nothing! Especially not this overgrown chicken." he said heatedly before looking back to the bird that was staring at him. It leaned its long neck forward and gave him a sharp peck on the head knocking him over. "Ow, son of a--, "He grumbled, rubbing the spot as it warked at him. Across the way Miluda began to chuckle and then full on laugh. The annoyed glare he passed her way only fueling it. It took a few tries, but he managed to get the bird to cooperate and got up into the saddle. Miluda was finally getting a hold of herself and he gave a snort. "Tomboy--" to which she replied by sticking her tongue out at him all caught up in the informal moment. Ranma raised an eyebrow at the display but offered a little grin in return.

"Hm, it looks like I missed something," spoke an amused Weigraf, leading his bird up to the front with his guards on either side. Miluda paled momentarily and quickly fell back to her neutral expression, though her cheeks tinged a little red.

"Did something hold you up?" she asked calmly after clearing her throat. The pigtailed boy couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed when that poker face of hers returned so rare was it when she dropped it. He was tempted to pass an annoyed look to the death corps captain but noted a similar disappointment in his eyes as well.

"Yes, Boco decided to wander off and bother the Chocobos pulling the wagons in the back." he said with a little chuckle. "This bird will be the death of me."

"You really spoil her too much." Miluda said shaking her head as Weigraf mounted said Chocobo, which gave a little wark in protest at the comment.

"No, she's a fine mount and deserves to be treated as such. It's hard to come by a good quality battle Chocobo these days," he said with a smile as his sister sighed. He expertly steered his mount around to look over the wagons; a few independently mounted soldiers milled about. "Attention! We'll be camping in the northern part of Sweegy woods and they'll be no stops until then." he commanded. "Death Corps… Move out!"

To be continued…

A/n- man that felt good to get that out. Work this temp job is really getting my creativity flowing. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. The duel was a joy to write and you FFT players likely noticed the Monk skills Weigraf used. (Spin fist, Wave fist, and Earth slash) I though he would be pretty formidable as a monk since he used punch art as a secondary skill when you duel him later in the game, but Ranma is generally better. Of course Weigraf as a white knight with his holy sword abilities would likely smoke Ranma until he had time to figure something out to counter them.

This chapter was also nice because I got to add more history to Miluda, someone who didn't get much development in the game. I like how she's coming along. And Madeline is causing more trouble but also had a pivotal moment toward the end… I'm sure FFT gamers may get what I'm getting at. I'm sure you can see the triangle as well and if you know anything about Ranma you know it can only get worse from there lol.

A big moment is coming up though as I'm planning the next chapter to include the second battle between Ramza and Miluda, which I have little doubt will be a lot of fun to write.

Well Until next time my friends, and thank you all once again for reading this. Ja ne!


	6. The Long March toward Destiny

A Place to Belong

By Ryoga's best friend

A/N - It has returned! Though I will save my ranting for the end of the story. Just sit back and enjoy!

The late evening sun was peeking through the green foliage above as the Death corps Caravan rolled down a lesser used merchant route through Sweegy woods. So far it had gone as planned, and they were able to make their way out of Dortor between patrols. With the Dortor Militia bribed, it would hopefully be a few days before their movement was discovered. By that time they would already be well underway.

The road ahead was by no means a short journey; a long uneventful ride can definitely be dull. Most of the soldiers pass the time chatting with their wagon-mates or playing card games. The later showed it was probably a good thing Ranma was riding up front on his own Chocobo. He'd pass the day exchanging stories with Weigraf and Miluda; at least, he was when he wasn't fighting to keep his ornery mount on track. Along with hearing a little about this battle he gained a greater understanding of how things worked. The recent war had gone on for fifty years.

This relative peace the death corps was fighting in had only been going on for a couple of years. It seemed that the king had fallen ill. Whispers of another war over the throne were not uncommon. After he passed, there was bound to be a play for power by the more affluent nobles. Weigraf wagered that if the commoners could be liberated from the noble's grip, it would be an excellent check against the potential struggle.

The caravan eventually came into a relatively large clearing sparsely populated by trees, some stumps indicating the area had been cleared by workers. Flowing leisurely through one edge of the clearing was a moderately sized river. Weigraf held up his hand as a signal for the troop the stop; the wagons creaked to a halt, only the murmur of soldiers and squawking of Chocobos filled the air.

"We've reached our goal for today. Disembark and begin setting up camp." He said firmly as he expertly wheeled Boco around to face his men. "Squires take the Chocobos and make sure they're fed and watered. They did a lot of work." he motioned to a few groups of dismounting soldiers. "Units 1 and 3 you're on first watch. Keep an eye out for patrols and hostile wildlife, you never know how hungry the beasts out here are." A few people saluted, and gathered their weapons. Weigraf dismounted smoothly, handing his mount to a waiting squire as the various units went about their assigned duties.

Ranma gave a grateful sigh. "Man I'm glad this is over. My legs are killing me," he grumbled.

Miluda hopped of her mount easily, passing an amused look his way. "I take it you don't ride much." she allowed herself a small smile at his annoyed glare.

"If by "much" you mean "never" then yes, I don't ride much." He grumbled irritably as he eased out of the saddle only to be tossed the ground by a well-timed buck sending the martial artist onto his bottom. He turned his glare to the bird as it trotted off happily with a squire, perfectly behaved. "Damn bird."

"You'll get used to it, you've just got be more firm with them." she said offering him a hand, which he took and was pulled to his feet. He idly rubbed his sore thighs as he followed.

"If you say so," he said unconvinced. They walked a ways over to a group of soldier's setting up camp. They, Ranma had learned a few days earlier, were going to be the others under Miluda's command for this mission.

There were two armored soldiers, Evans and Amelia, piling up some gathered wood. Two others stood nearby, and if their robes were any indication, Ranma figured them for mages. One of the robed figures, Davis, kept to himself, as he stared out over the water. The other, strangely without the telltale large brimmed hat, was a fairly pale brown-haired boy named Jonas. He appeared to be preparing some sort of magic as he pointed to the gathered pile. It set to light almost immediately. The last of the motley group was an odd-looking girl name Suki, who was thoroughly wrapped up and writing in a little book. She was dressed in brightly colored robes and wore an odd pointed hat perched on her blond head.

"Hi all. Hm, looks like things are coming along well enough," Miluda said calmly, looking over the set up. "Who's on cooking duty tonight?"

"It's Davis, I think." Amelia said, eliciting a snort from the mage who glanced back, eyes fairly impassive.

"Um actually I was going to..." Jonas said nervously, catching the attention of the others.

"Mm, No one would want to eat if I cooked." Davis added calmly turning back around. Miluda frowned a little at the attitude but let is slide.

"Fine, I suppose that would be okay." she said taking a seat by the fire. Ranma took the chance to plop down a little ways around the circle from her, closer to Evans and Amelia.

"Cheery..." he muttered getting a chuckle out of Evans.

"Yeah, Davis is kinda cold, but he's a good mage to have at your back." The knight chuckled. Jonas passed the cooked up rations around the fire ending much of the chatter as they had their first real meal all day. It wasn't any great masterpiece like he used to get with Kasumi back home, but for camp food it was much better than he or his pops could cook. The fact that it was able to pull Suki away from her notes was impressive enough. Though as the meal begun to close it was Evans that felt the need to break the silence.

"How do you manage to eat like that anyway?" he asked curiously looking toward Davis who had cleaned out his bowl, though he hadn't removed his hat or high collared robe. The shining eyes belayed a hint of amusement.

"Black magic." he replied calmly.

"Oh, was that some humor?" Amelia badgered with a little chuckle as the mage merely shrugged.

"You must have imagined it." he replied simply, not saying either way. The interchange got a little bit of chuckling around the fire.

"Thank you for the meal Jonas, it was pretty good." Miluda said placing her bowl down and the other mage passed a pleased smile.

"Thank you for the words Miss Foles." he replied with a little bow of his head.

"Kiss up." Davis said softly causing the other mage to flush and pass a small glare his way. The confrontation didn't have the chance to get further, as shouts rang up from the north part of camp.

"Monsters!"

Ranma jumped to his feet looking toward the commotion.

"Monsters? What kind of monsters?" he asked as Miluda and her soldiers gathered their weapons and the whole unit headed toward the north of camp.

It was the studious Suki who spoke up.

"This woodlands is populated by several monsters. Goblins commonly attack smaller groups of travelers, skeletons aren't uncommon though, neither are Panthers." She listed off with her staff, the martial artist's eyes ticking a little at the mention of panthers. "There are a few rare cases of Bull demons as well as Bombs that wander through," she added with a little trepidation.

"Bombs?" Ranma said getting over his moment of panic. "The monsters have bombs?"

"No, a Bomb is a monster." Miluda clarified. "It a nasty ball of fire that tends to be an ungrateful loser." she said coolly, pausing as they arrived at the scene. There seemed to be half a dozen green-skinned humanoids trying to raid the ration wagon. There were dressed in purple garments, the inexperienced squires were doing their best to get out of the way. "Hm good, it's only goblins, much easier to deal with."

Evans smirked and brought his sword into a ready position. "In that case let's enjoy this. Anyone who doesn't take one out has clean up duty." He challenged as he charged forward.

Ranma cracked his knuckles. "Fine, But Ranma Saotome doesn't lose." the martial artist said with his usual cocky grin.

"Immature." Davis snorted

"Then have fun cleaning up." Amelia said chuckling as she also charged forward. After a moment his hands began to spark and he slowly walked forward.

"I hate cleaning," the black mage muttered as he slowly closed in to range. Miluda shook her head but looked amused.

"Honestly they're like children sometimes..." but the silly wager spurred her unit onward into the beasts. Ranma squared off with one of the green skinned beings, it was skinny but its frame was tightly corded with muscle. It glowered at Ranma as he approached, beating his hand to his chest in a show of intimidation. The pigtailed boy was unimpressed to say the least.

"Come on greeny I don't have all day," he taunted. Though the beast didn't understand the words it did understand his body language and with a growl it sprang forward fists clenched. It struck with a few quick haymakers, little skill but a lot of power. Ranma leaned aside, this way and that, the fists passing close but at the same time nowhere close to connecting. "That's all? I'm disappointed," He ducked. "I know pigs that fight better than you," the pigtailed one leaned back nonchalantly."

"Gob!" it suddenly spun in a tight circle.

Ranma barely had time to bring his hands up to block, lessening the blow. It was just like Weigraf's attack, it was so fast it was hard to avoid completely. The beast smirked revealing sharp teeth.

"Laugh it up greeny, that was nothing..." Ranma said coolly as he moved in to properly engage his opponent.

There was a cry of victory from Evans, whose opponent slumped to the ground, black blood dripping from his blade. "Oh yeah first one down." he said shouldering his sword. He looked over to his captain and sweatdropped. One was already laying dead at her feet and the second was falling with a gurgle holding its throat. The death corps officer looked up to the sulking knight as she whipped off her blade.

"What?" she asked general confused as Evans merely sighed. A little ways away Suki was smiling slowly walking backwards as a goblin was trying to throttle her... unfortunately for it, it was unable to move more then a crawl as the time mage's Slow spell proved quite effective.

"Come on a little closer. You're almost there." she taunted as the hands drew closer and just before they could grab she ducked and scurried to the other side. "Aw so close." she giggled as the irate goblin slowly turned.

"_Drifting breeze, come down with fury_!" came a forceful voice. There was a swooshing sound as a large spinning block of ice appeared over the beast's head and came down point first killing the beast in one shot. Suki looked on with wide eyes turning back to see Davis with smoking hands. She stomped her foot childishly and pointed.

"No fair, I had that one!"

"No one said anything about partial credit." he calmly replied crossing his arms. "Don't play around next time, you could get hurt."

"Hmph..."

Not too far away a goblin stumbled back, Ranma assaulted the beast slipping fists through its guard and dizzying it. A frighten look crossed its distorted face as it took to more hits to the stomach and fell to its knees. Ranma loomed over the terrified monster with his fist cocked back to deliver another blow, but slowly he lowered his hand unclenching, face turned away. That look, that total fear of death -- He couldn't stand it.

"Get your ass out of here and don't come back." he muttered threatening as he pointed to the forest. Wary the goblin stumbled to its feet and started off toward the forest. The martial artist gave a small sigh and turned away, though he realized that killing was inevitable in this world, that didn't mean he'd do it if he didn't need to. As he started to walk away, a voice called out and there was a loud bang. He turned to see the goblin charred on the ground within reach of the forest's edge. Jonas with his hands smoking turned look back to the shocked Ranma with a pleasant smile. "What the hell! He was already beaten."

"The agreement was to kill your opponents, not half-ass your job. I never knew of bodyguards that had a soft spot for goblins," the mages said coolly despite the pleasant smile.

"What's the point in killing it if it was already running away? That's just senseless murder." The pigtailed boy retorted arms crossed getting a chuckle in return.

"A warrior who doesn't like to kill? How--useless."

"What did you call me?!"

"I heard you were a bloodthirsty protector, a man that tore through more then two dozen Hokuten with his bare hands." Jonas taunted eyeing the marital artist as he faltered. "Was I mistaken?"

"I--I wasn't myself that day." he said softly looking away.

"Hmph. Then it's obvious that the Captain is mistaken that you make a fitting bodyguard for Miss Foles." he said simply narrowing his eyes.

"I don't think you have any say in that decision." Ranma replied after calming down some. "It's Miluda's and Weigraf's."

"Don't speak of them so informally like you know them, Outsider." Jonas shot back glaring the pigtailed boy down. Ranma didn't waver; this guy was getting on his nerves.

"You wanna go robe boy?" he challenged. The mage chuckled softly and shook his head.

"I have nothing to fear from you. I'm sure Ms. Foles will see the truth soon enough." he said offering Ranma a fake smile, one that the pigtailed boy would be all too happy to knock of his face. A cheer rang up from the other side of the wagons, it sounded like Amelia had succeeded in her duel. Jonas hurried over to rejoin the unit smiling all the way. Ranma followed shortly after planning on have a private talk with that two-faced mage later. Miluda looked to her assembled unit giving a little nod.

"You did good, looks like there's no injuries." she said calmly as she sheathed her sword. Amelia chuckled.

"Not quite, if it looks right Suki and Ranma failed to take one out." she teased.

"I had him right where I wanted him. Hmph, just because I don't swing a sword around willy nilly--" Suki complained. Ranma remained silent, hands in his pockets. Miluda sighed and shook her head, but she didn't enjoy cleaning any more than the others so she said nothing on the wager. Shortly thereafter Suki and Ranma were cleaning off the cooking pots, and bowls, in the river. The pigtailed boy dried so as to avoid the water. "Curse that black mage, him and his flashy spells. Thinks he's so great..." the girl complained as Ranma rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you a spell caster too? Why didn't you just set it on fire or something." he grumbled having grown tired of her complaining.

"Hmph, I practice a far nobler art than causing big flashy explosions. Davis can't understand the intricacies of time magic, like myself." Suki said in a haughty tone that the martial artist tuned out but he couldn't help but ask.

"TIME magic?"

"Yup, I can speed or slow time." she said turning with a bright smile. "Impressive I know. It's very difficult, people just don't appreciate what I do." She said dramatically as Ranma blinked about to speak, but she cut him off again. "I know, how about a little demonstration! That will also make these chores go faster! I'm so brilliant!"

"Um t-that's not really necessary." The pigtailed boy said nervously but he was ignored as the girl began to gather her magic.

"Layer upon layer make your mark now...Haste!" Suki said as she released the magic she'd gathered. Ranma felt lightness in his chest, as the world around him seemed to slow to a crawl. It was a little disorienting. He rubbed his eyes and looked to Suki who smirked his way; she seemed to be the only one moving normally. "So what do you think?"

"It's--weird" he muttered, glancing back.

"Weird?" Suki said, a little disappointed, hoping to have received praise for the spell. "Well with this spell going we can get this done in half the time." she said turning back to her chore.

"Wow that fast huh? I wonder how many punches I could throw at top speed with this on." He muttered to himself as he carefully took a dish and tried not to look back at the camp, the speed difference was very disorienting. The chore went on though it didn't feel like it was going fast until of course the ride came to a stop. Suki gave a sigh of relief ending the spell, and the world blurred before rapidly coming back into focus. Ranma swayed a little holding his head. "Ah man--" he groaned as an ill feeling bubbled up in his stomach. A blurry Suki faded into view.

"Ranma you look a little pale--" she said carefully before the pigtailed boy crouched over the river. The time mage greened a little and looked away. "Geez, you should have told me you get temporal sickness." she admonished shaking her head.

"Ugh...How could I tell you? If I don't know what the hell that is!" he shouted indignantly before he got queasy turning back to the river, continuing his sickened prayer to the river god(1).

* * *

Night came and went, after packing up camp the contingent moved out once again. Ranma tried to not think about the confrontation but he couldn't help the bubbling of anger when looking at Jonas' fake shy smiles. He hadn't said anything about the confrontation to the others, he was a man and he could handle his own fights. If robe boy wanted to throw down he was ready anytime. Miluda seemed to notice his tension but left him alone about it, something for which he was grateful for. He had more important things to focus on anyway, there wasn't an 'if' for this next battle, it would be a when - when would he be forced to take another life? Just because he knew it was going to happen didn't mean he wanted it to happen, but this was war and he had chosen a side. His hands were stained and he needed to accept that. _But what if..._ his hand traveled unconsciously to the pouch at his side, were the feather Madeline had given him rested. _If I have to use this. Will it even work?_ The healer seemed pretty confident but the martial artist was dubious. Magic had never agreed with him, there always seemed to be a price or a side effect he was still wary of this amazing healing magic that seemed to be prevalent, but I guess in a violent world as this seemed to be such magic is necessary to go on with ones life. 

As Ranma wandered in his thoughts Miluda was having issues of her own. This mission seemed to hold finality to it. The more she had discussed it with her brother the more she was becoming certain that this would be a pivotal battle. If this went well then they would that much closer to bringing some equality and respect to the low fortunate. If it didn't well... she likely wouldn't be alive to see the end of the death corps. In the knight's mind it was really that simple, she had been prepared to die for her beliefs since she joined her brother and that had not changed. There was a chance, maybe her death would MEAN something. The thoughts would likely be considered morbid by some, but death with such an uncertainty to a warrior. She didn't want to be just another peasant dying. She gave an audible sigh and shook her head aiming her mind toward more immediate concerns.

"Brother?"

"Yes Miluda?"

"Gologros, He should be attacking Igros Castle today. Correct?" She asked evenly elicting a sighed from the death corps leader.

"This again? Yes he is to slip into the castle and kill Dycedarg. Why is it you question him now? He has never failed any of his objectives before." Weigraf's voice held a little bit of annoyance.

"Yes, but he was in Gustav's unit in the 50 year war. They often worked together and were very close. I can think of one without the other coming to mind. It just disturbs me considering ho-"

"You want to know why he was sent instead of you." the leader's calm voice cut into Miluda's words leaving her speechless. Her face remained neutral as she looked away toward the scenery.

"Yes." her voice was soft but rang clear. Ranma looked between the two as silence went on for a moment.

"Miluda, I do not doubt your sword, for I am the one that trained you to use it. I do not doubt your heart or commitment as I know that no matter the ill you would do all that it took for our cause. The reason is quite simple. You are all the family I have Miluda. It is merely a selfish decision to send him over you." He said calmly bringing notes of frustration to the neutral expression of his sister.

"By Ajora, Weigraf! I told you not to-" She muttered. A light clink issued from her gauntlets as she tightened her grip on the reigns of her Chocobo. "Why? Why can't you just treat me like a warrior?"

"Because it's not that simple." The white knight said, sounding a little frustrated himself. "You are a warrior, but you're also my sister. I trained you so you could be protected. If you must be in danger I'd rather you be nearby in case I need to step in and save you."

"I don't NEED saving, I can fight just fine." Miluda said evenly glaring at her brother.

"Oh really? Because I recall you getting beat up by a bunch of cadets not a few weeks ago." he replied smoothly. The normally composed Weigraf seemed to be slipping out of his 'high horse' approach. Miluda's right eye twitched.

"How dare you? Well at least I never got an arrow in the butt from taunting the enemy." She shot back causing the knight to level a glare in return.

"I thought we agreed not to speak of that day." he muttered darkly.

"You started it!"

"Only because you're too stubborn to accept a favor!"

"I'm not stubborn! You just never take me seriously!"

Ranma sweatdropped as the two armored warriors bickered like children. He glanced backwards to see several death corps solders peeking out from the wagons looking interested at the rare display. The martial artist raised a hand.

"Um Weigraf, Miluda?" he ventured. The Knight both turned the glares his way, causing the martial artist to shudder and fold like a lawn chair. "N-Nothing..." he said nervously as the pair turned back to trying to glare a hole threw each other. The misbehaving Chocobo he had been battling with the whole way gave a frightened 'wark' and moved closer to Ranma. "I know, they're scarier than Mr. Tendo... Better to try to stay on their good side." he said mostly to himself, but the bird seem to nod in agreement. The rest of the trip was bathed in silence as the Foles gave each other the silent treatment.

Though the silence went on the tension eventually tapered out, much to the relief of Ranma and the other bodyguards. It had looked pretty close to coming to blows for a moment, though considering their relation it would likely a fight to embarrass or humiliate the other over violence. But they seemed to agree to disagree, there were no apologies just acceptance.

* * *

The forest gave way to plains as they began traveling to a higher altitude. Hills of green covered with scattered boulders pot marked with small lakes and ponds, the cursed martial artist was admittedly nervous. He wasn't too keen on fighting in a place where he might change. That was an unnecessary complication he didn't want to consider. Finally the area came into sight... The Lenalia Plateau, a bottlenecked passage flanked on either side by a lake. It was the quickest way to the fort and also do to the natural bottleneck is was easier to defend. This was where Weigraf was going to place Miluda's unit, as the rear guard. Miluda's face was neutral as she examined the area getting a feel for the best places to set up. 

"Miluda's men will deploy here. The rest of use will continue on will we reach the windmill, further orders will be given from there." The death corps leader bellowed, voice carrying the message down the line, though it also caught the attention of some other creatures. Three odd looking beasts slipped onto the eastern shore, robed figures with beady eyes and long tentacles hanging from their sleeves. "Hm seems we have a little company..." the white knight said casually slipping off of Boco.

"What the hell are those?" Ranma muttered staring openly.

"Pisco Demons, water dwellers. They're very hostile to humans, often dragging them underwater and drowning them. Their tentacles are quite strong." Miluda answered coolly though judging by her eye twitch she wasn't too fond of them. "Letting off some steam brother?" she shouted casually as Weigraf drew his blade, Boco following obediently behind her master.

"Aye, don't shame me for having a little fun. Besides I need your unit fresh if you're going to be our rear guard, don't want you having to worry about these beasts attacking you at night. I'll have time to rest."

"Feh, you say that like these things aren't even going to wind you." She replied sounding annoyed at the humbleness only getting a chuckle from the man in reply. Her pigtailed bodyguard blinked in confusion.

"Wait I thought you said these things were strong? Shouldn't we help him?" he said voicing his concern as the three demons seemed to circle feeling confident they could handle the one human.

"They are, but Weigraf has nothing to worry about. Just watch." she said with the slightest of smirks. Now interested, Ranma reluctantly tired to relax in his saddle watching as the white knight steadily approached his foes. It started with stillness, the demons sizing up their opponent. Wind blew ruffling the soft mountain grass, the knight's white cape fluttering in the breeze. All at once one of the beasts moved forward to engage him. With a growl it swung its arm, a long tentacle launching forward only to be knocked aside casually by the knight's shield. Weigraf blazed into action cutting the distance between them and slashing out. The demon side stepped and attacked over hand. The blow once again thunked against his shield, in a blinding slash the beast screamed and stumbled back its tentacle falling to the ground twitching, black gore dipping from the sleeve. As the wounded demon backed away the other two moved in for revenge.

"Boco!" he commanded as he moved to engage the remaining two. With a 'wark' of acknowledgement the beast sped forward toward the wounded beast. Easily outpacing the slower monster and proceeding to peck it viciously. The two on Weigraf kept to his flanks striking out in tandem trying to break his guard. He was on the defensive but his face was calm. Blocking with both blade and shield he moved carefully waiting to make his move. A tentacle wrapped around his wrist and all at once he turned the tables. With a shift in weight he turned suddenly throwing the surprised demon of its feet and tumbling a little ways off. Shield bashing the other beast, his sword glowed blue, causing Ranma's eyes to widen.

_Is that ki?!_

"Life is short..." Weigraf said slowly before bring his glowing blade up. "Bury!" he slashed down at air releasing the energy. It streaked upwards and took shape and small avalanche of ice tumbled down from above the creature that was torn by the jagged pieces collapsing to the ground under the pile. The piles evaporated back to energy leaving a torn and frozen body of the demon laying motionless. Weigraf calmly turned to the remaining beast who was staring at the remains of its companion.

"Wow... I've never seen an attack like that." He said softly in appreciation.

"Yes, that was the Stasis sword attack. Those are the skills of a holy knight, only the finest blade masters can use such abilities." Miluda said with a mixture of respect and annoyance. "Weigraf says that I have potential but he won't tell me how the techniques work..." she muttered allowing said annoyance to slip under her mask of neutrality.

"I see..." the pigtailed boy said with a nod, trying to decipher what he just saw. It looked like Ki was used as the energy source but he couldn't figure out how that was focused into the energy charged ice... this definitely took some looking into. The remaining Pisco demon was weary of the human, definitely weighing the pros and cons of battling this foe. Weigraf was not planning on letting retreat be an option. His sword began to glow once more and with a shot he slashed out. Prepared, the monster dived aside of the ice though it could not totally avoid the attack, its side was torn up.

Before it could properly stand the white knight crossed the distance and ran it through - the stasis sword had been a diversion. It gurgled pathetically before slumping forward to the ground, black blood of the demon dripping from Weigraf's sword. He calmly knelt down and used the beast's robes to clean off his blade. Sheathing it he started back toward the caravan, Boco trotting shortly after, its foot talons stained black.

"Feel better?" Miluda asked sarcastically.

"A little, it's nice to let some frustration out on things that deserve it." He said as her removed his shield and set it back on his mount's saddle hook. He rubbed his sore arm in annoyance, blocking came naturally but those things were strong, he could feel the force quite clearly. Boco chirped worriedly and flapped her wings, gathering some sort of energy. Ranma blinked as a wave of sparkles fell over Weigraf and the knight offered her a smile stroking her feathers. "Thank you, that's much better."

"Wait these birds use magic too?"

"Of course they do? Why wouldn't they?" Miluda said simply with a shrug, almost everything in Ivalice used some form of magic. Her bodyguard merely sighed and drooped his head. It was obvious he still had a lot to learn.

"Okay, that should keep the camp clear for a while. Be sure to properly dispose of the corpses, you don't want to attract any more nasties if you can help it." Weigraf advised getting a nod from his sister. She wheeled her mount to face the caravan.

"All right wagon five and seven you're with me!" she called out firmly.

"The rest of you are with me. Forward!" Weigraf added shortly after before looking to Miluda. "Be careful sister."

"Yes Brother..."

"Ranma I'm counting on you."

"Right!"

With only those parting words the caravan continued to trundle on up the mountain pass, two wagons steering away from the herd and pulling to a stop at just over the ridge. Miluda looked to Ranma who returned the glance with a smirk.

"Let get ready to kick some Hokuten ass." He said winking, her masked slipping enough to allow a small smirk of her own.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

AN- Woot! it feels good to get this out... Yes I know we still haven't reached the battle I promised for the last too chapters but hopefully those two skimishes helped fill the void. AS you may have noticed there are several OCs that popped up serving under Miluda for this operation. I tried my best to make them fun and interesting. Expect some sparks to fly soon between Jonas and Ranma. Those who've played the game know what is SUPPOSE to happen in this upcoming battle. I will do my best not to disappoint you. I want to thank my Beta Six String Samurai for all his editing assistanance and the authors on TFF for all their comments and inspiration.

Also check the new forum for this topic. It'll be easier for people to keep tabs on me this way ;)

Next time - The pivitol battle arrives! Ramza and Delita return on there path to save teta, opposed by Miluda's forces guarding the rear of the fort. It is this outcome that will shape many lives of the young people involved, putting actions into motion that will effect all of Ivalice! till then Je ne!


	7. Idle Hands

It's back baby!

Sort of... well I was originally intending for this to be a really long piece and put it up when it was complete but My muse has been finicky and been focused on other stories... I did have this much done so I thought I would put it up for those who have been waiting... if still not the top story on my priority list but I do work on it from time to time. So Please enjoy. (I will be answering the reviewer's comments at the end of the chapter)

Chapter 7

The plains were quiet, after a few hours to set up camp over the ridge Miluda's squad got to preparing themselves. It would likely be at least a day maybe two before they heard news of Golgoros' mission, they had to keep vigilant in case The Hokuten got wise before the plan was executed fully. Ranma was first on watch, scanning the windswept plains for signs of movement. Human or Otherwise, though his brain was working out the amazing feat he saw Weigraf perform. It looked like magic but be was sure there was something more fundamental to it, Unfortunately he wasn't really in a study mindset at the time and Miluda didn't know how it worked either. "All I know is that sword definitely had something to do with it..." he said softly. The pigtailed warrior stared out with a frown, he didn't like the fact that a person he beat with great effort seemed to have been holding back such a powerful attack. "Hmph, I'll beat him for real next time..." he said with mild annoyance, he may not be able to figure out the sword trick but he could definitely start working out some of those moves he had seen in their duel.

Several yards behind him The rest of the squad was honing their skills for the upcoming conflict. Balancing on a high jut of rock the two black mages stood facing each other. Davis to the right, face hidden from view, and Jonas to the left hat tilted higher so his face was only shadowed. Their hands crackled with energy as they stood still. The tension grew and Jonas was the first to flinch. With a grunt he moved his arms in an arcane pattern and pointed toward Davis, a rush of flame shot forward. Unconcerned Davis moved his hands in a large sweeping gesture as a block of ice shot outward meeting the flame half way colliding with a burst of magical energies. Still on the move a larger block of ice appeared above him and with some effort he launched it toward the other mage.

Jonas gasped and rapidly summoned his energies trying to move quickly he pointed it palm out and lightning sped downward splintering the ice sending it in all directions. Recovering he moved in the motions of the fire earlier only to hear the sound of footsteps. Davis rushed through the cloud of ice and lunged with his staff. Off guard Jonas lost his spell concentration and stumbled back a hand catching him before he fell off the wall. Davis impassively pulled his coughing companion upright.

"That was a low blow." Jonas wheezed, Davis merely shrugged.

"Most of your opponents will not sit happily in the distance like training dummies, you have to be prepared for that. You were going for a powerful spell to overpower my Ice counters counter when if you had instead used a lower tier spell to the area in front of you I would not have charged or you would have caught me." he explained simply taking a seat on the wall beside him. "Your counters are improving, your work with bolt is quite good, you just need to think on your feet more." he said looking over to Jonas, impassive eyes unchanging through the lecture.

"I'll try harder..." he said with a little determination, his companion nodded and turned away looking off over the hills. "But next time we spar... could you hit a little lighter, I think I'm getting a bruise." Jonas said with a slight whimper.

"Always ruining my fun." Davis said in the same dry tone. By the fire Suki looked up from her notes and shook her head with a snort.

"Barbaric honestly..." she muttered in a haughty tone. Turning back to the journal with a thoughtful expression. "Hm, with an average duration of two minutes and lengthening the average reaction time of the victim by nearly three times I would still need to aim for more vital area by my third attack. Hm, there must be away to shorten the casting, some way to haste an action without hasting the whole form... hm, that may require further research." she muttered in a distracted tone opening an older notebook to double check her conclusions.

Toward the other side of camp the three knights worked on their forms. Amelia and Evans were squared off against each other with Miluda watching carefully on the sidelines. The dull practice blades clashed against shield and it's opposition. Periodically there would be a light hiss of pain when the dull blade hit a chink in the armor. This may be a drill but it was full force. It went on endurance beginning to wear on them as Amelia finally made a greater mistake overextending her swing, Evans instinctively jumped to exploit it landing a hard shot to her wrist disarming her. Miluda moved between them and called halt. Evans slumping to the ground catching his breath while Amelia fell into a cross-legged seat rubbing her sore wrist.

"You both need a lot of work." Miluda said simply causing both knights to hang their heads. "Your relying too much on your armor to protect you, sure it can shrug off a few shots but if you fall into the trap that if you have good armor you don't need defense your going to get a nasty surprise. The formal armies of knight the noble control will be better equipped then you, they will out number you so you have to be better then them. Trump their advantages with skill and tactics. The Hokuten are trained on mass, if you managed to get in combat one on one or even two on one you will notice the patterns of their attacks. Instinct will always have them default to their training so you must exploit that." Miluda explained firmly looking to the two under her command. "But be weary because you both could fall into the same trap. Evans, when you lunge you pull your shield lower exposing your shoulder and neck. If you dueled a veteran they would pick that up after only a few exchanges and would strike without hesitation." The squad leader said simply causing the male knight to pale slightly. "I want you to work on that tonight. When you can lunge 100 times without dropping your shield you can rest. But not a moment before." she instructed motioning for him to stand. With a small amount of reluctance he complied moving a little ways off and getting into stance.

Miluda eyed his drills before turning to Amelia. "Amelia, you're still having trouble with the foot work, you have the basics down but there are many times that it would be far to easy to knock you off balance." she nodded not bringing her head up. "Come on now, I don't have room in my unit for moping. The only way to improve is to work on it. Up with you, come on." she said firmly with no room to argue, Amelia got back to her feet reclaiming her practice sword. "There you go, now get into stance and we'll drill this into your muscle so you won't have to think about it."

"Lady Miluda?" Amelia asked softly, the girl in question groaning at the nickname once more.

"I told you not to call me that..." she sighed crossing her arms. "what is it?"

"How can you keep doing this? Just keep training like the last two months haven't happened? Do you... do you really think we can win this battle?" she asked keeping eyes turned away. The words were obviously coming with great effort. "I mean I want payback for what they did to Henry... but this, it's such a long shot to risk everything on." she tried to look to Miluda's impassive gaze but could only hold it a few moments before she wavered in looked away. Afraid to say more with fear of her voice cracking.

"Amelia." The officer's voice was calm and composed. "I will not lie to you, this mission is dangerous and it could very well be the end for us all if we fail." she said simply, accepting the risks as if they didn't matter. "But if we do nothing now we likely won't have the power to do anymore before another war breaks out. We must take this chance to strike before things escalate out of our reach... If it is our fate to die then we can act as a beacon that will lead others to our cause. But should this gamble pay off we will have bought us a few years to build more strength of arms." she approached her soldier and place a hand on her shoulder. "Amelia, if this doubt or fear is going to interfere in our operation I will have to send you back to the base." she said coolly causing the girl to look up in shock.

"But Mil-"

"Enough." The officer cut into the exclamation silencing the girl once more. "I want you to turn in early and think it over. If you feel your heart is not in it I expect you gone by morning. If you stay I want no more of this wavering." she said firmly getting a small nod. "You're dismissed."

Amelia silently gathered herself and headed over to the campfire, unsure but clearly ashamed. The three mages, though concerned, seemed to give her some space keeping to what they had been working on before. Evans looked after her with a torn expression before Miluda's turned his way. "I didn't say you could stop." she said firmly causing his to jump back into his motions.

"Sorry mam." he replied immediately though a little distracted, his attention clearly toward his fellow knight. Miluda kept a close eye on the man as he ran through the drills, not going to allow him to stop until he reached her standards. Evans struck out, thrusting and fighting his arms inclination to drop.

Ranma watched the tension between the small squad from his look out perch. As confident as he was in their outcome he really couldn't begrudge Amelia's views. He may have not been raised in war but he'd been on enough dangerous excursions to know the doubt in yourself or your goal were more damaging then any foe you could face... He'd nearly lost faith in China back then. His eyes turned skyward as his memories traveled back. Akane had been evaporated into a doll, his body frozen and beaten... He'd almost given up. If the others hadn't been there he may not have been able to get his act together things could have gone south fast. "Akane..." he muttered softly to himself as he scanned the skies. "I hope you're doing okay... Hope you didn't get yerself kidnapped or something stupid like that." he continued chuckling a little at the thought, nothing like that had happened since Saffron but peace in Nerima could only last so long. He could practically hear her respond, '_Hmph stop saying stuff like that. I'm a martial artist too you know!'_ "Heh, uncute tomboy." he said in a more wistful tone. Footsteps behind him caused him to look seeing Davis approaching.

"My shift. Get yourself some food Saotome." Davis said calmly. I really must have zoned out the marital artist noted getting to his feet and stretching.

"Thanks man," Ranma said putting his hands in his pocked. He strolled casually back to the camp. He paused by the fire to pick up a cooked fish on a stick and started over to the side passing a tired Evans on his way to speak with Miluda. He could feel Jonas' eyes burning into his back and allowed himself a slight smirk, frustrating that little bastard felt like a small victory. The squad captain was armed with her full armaments, still dressed in her full armor, she struck out at invisible opponents. Judging from the expression on her face she seemed like she was picturing that Algus jerk that had apparently handed her a defeat in the last battle. He hadn't seen the boy but for what he heard from some of the other warriors back at the base the noble had really gotten under the girl's skin somehow. He took a bite out of the fish, it was kinda cold and it tasted a little dirty like it had been dropped. Of course Jonas would opt to cook when I'm on my watch. Oh well I've eaten worse. He mused as he watched her movements. For wearing such heavy gear she was quite quick, her attacks weren't as refined as the ones he'd seen from the Hokuten but they were much more natural and reactive. Smirking a little he moved in behind her, he could see her sense his movement and was already turning. He caught the wooden practice sword in his hand as is swung in toward his side.

"Ranma?" She looked surprised and then frowned. "You shouldn't sneak up on me when I'm practicing. What if I had been using a real blade." she said pulling her weapon back.

"I would have dodged it." he replied with a shrug.

"Well aren't you confident." she muttered with mild annoyance.

"Well I am the best."

"Oh is that so?" Miluda said gaining a challenging smirk. "You want to test that out?"

"Um no offense or anything. But I try not to fight girls if I can help it." he said, even though knowing that it would be the worst thing he could say. Judging by the decent from her challenging smirk to stiff frown he was right.

"Really now." she said coolly, her eyes piercing his own. "Makes you feel like more of a man?" she said voice gaining a little heat.

"Look I was always taught that it wasn't right." Ranma said waving his hands in front of him, trying to dig himself out of the hole he'd fallen into. A shame he still hadn't learned that you can't dig up.

"Well you were taught wrong Saotome." Miluda said firmly. "It sounds like you need to relearn that gender doesn't matter on the battlefield. I won't stand for that kind of weakness on my squad" she said firmly clapping her sword to her shield twice. "Fight me, that's an order Soldier." she was all business. The pigtailed boy could only groan and put his face in his hands. Why did he get himself into situations like this?

"Fine..." he said with a sigh shifting into a reluctant stance. He could hear the murmurs behind him of the rest of the squad noticing the growing conflict.

"What's Happening?" Suki asked excitedly.

"Looks like Ranma managed to upset the captain." Evans said with a note of pity.

"Well that was stupid." the time mage replied plainly.

"Who do you think will win?" Amelia spoke up, her curiosity apparently overcoming her moping. There was a mix of opinions thrown out at that one, decisions split slightly in Ranma's favor. The boy in question couldn't help but sweat a little as the girl's determined frown deepened at that choice. _It is going to be a long night..._

Ranma wasn't too sure how long the 'practice' session went before Miluda finally called the match. Likely shortly after the second broken practice sword. He was sure of one thing, using the same tactics he'd used on Akane when she was mad was not advisable... He assumed letting her get a solid hit in would calm her down, after all usually after the tomboy got a good whack she'd leave and in a couple of minutes be just fine. Hell that worked on Ucchan and Shampoo as well... though the Amazon tended to prefer scaring him half to death with her curse if she was really mad. Miluda, on the other hand, had not only seemed to notice the maneuver right off but she got more incensed by it believing he was patronizing her. It seemed not all tomboys were made of the same parts...

Now compared to most of the fighters he'd sparred with Miluda was much more on the slow side, but she made up for it with experience and good reflexes. When he landed a solid hit she would strike back like a cobra, often at least clipping him before he could get out of range. Hell, all told it wasn't so bad until she nailed him with that nerve strike. His leg was still numb, though he could still move around it had cut his speed and reaction time down considerably. Needless to say he found himself fighting with more urgency. The captain didn't see fit to let up until her point was made. The battle was called at a draw, though he had been holding back... he was not particularly proud that he had to hit her but he would admit she could take a hit better than any of the other woman he'd been forced to fight. Except for the mummy of course.

"Saotome." Miluda placed her worn practice shield aside ignoring the forming bruises on her arms and stomach. Her tone was as cool as ice, the full chill aimed directly at him. "If I ever see you let yourself get hit, in drills or on the battlefield, then you can feel free to leave because I don't want that kind of arrogance in my unit." Having said her peace she turned and stalked off to her tent.

The martial artist groaned from his position on the ground running a hand over his face. It looked like he'd brought himself back to square one with the female knight and judging by some of the looks from around the camp he hadn't impressed anyone with his attitude or performance. Though that imp Jonas seemed pretty pleased with himself. On that sour note he dragged himself to his feet and made his way a little bit down to a large stream. Cold or not a good soak would help him get him mind off his frustration... and likely help dull the soreness of his bruises.

Carefully undressing and placing things aside he slipped into the cool pool, grunting as his body shrank irritating his wounds. The now petite red head continued into the water and allowed herself to float along the surface, the cold of the water seeped in and dulled her pain.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" the pigtailed girl grumbled as she stared upward at the twinkling stars. The short answer would be war, but more importantly he had joined a cause... An apparently desperate cause as this seemed akin to a suicide mission. She chuckled a little shaking her head. "Looks like I'm going to have to kill more people again Akane... I hope if-WHEN I get back that you can forgive me." The redhead spoke softly, a forced smile at her own slip in confidence. To return home... It may be too much to hope for. After all, the trip to Ivalice nearly killed her in the first place. Oh well she'd just have to find a safer path. She shook her head, she had more direct issues to deal with... to battle the Hokuten and keep Miluda alive.

"R-Ranma?" The soaking martial artist craned her head back to see a shocked knight on the shore. Amelia was staring openly as Ranma began to glide her way to the shore. "By Ajora... It's really true..."

"Ah you hadn't seen it in action yet huh." After this long and all the mischievous orphans back at the base it was hard to get riled up over her curse. At least not when she was finally getting some relaxing time. "So what brings you down this way?"

"Oh Um...I was just coming to... think." she muttered somewhat distracted by the oddness. The knight's gaze followed her all the way to the shore, by her expression a little disturbed.

"Think huh?" Ranma casually stretched not caring about the nakedness. "You seem to have packed pretty well for thinking." her tone held no accusation but Amelia flinched from the reveal. The knight had her head down in shame giving nothing, the martial artist decided to press. "So you're going then?"

"...Yes..." she clenched her fists at her side. "This mission... I..." Ranma busied herself with dressing to keep her patience from waning. Obviously the girl had something to say, she was just having trouble gathering the words together. "Henry died for those nobles. He followed orders and did his duty... what did he get? Abandoned, no rescue. No morning... just another commoner sacrificed to protect a noble." she lowered her head. "I need satisfaction but..."

"You're scared."

"Huh?" She looked up suddenly at the petite red head sitting cross-legged on a nearby rock.

"You're scared to die."

"Well of course... no one wants to die." Amelia managed to get over her confusion to glare at the gender-skewed warrior. "This mission isn't going to accomplish anything. Even if we don't get wiped out the losses we'll take will be enormous. I mean there has to be another way!"

"Why are you trying to convince me?" Ranma raised an eyebrow.

"Damn it how can you be so calm about this?! You're not even from here, why are you fighting?" Ranma shrugged lightly.

"Seemed like the right thing to do."

"Seemed lik..." the knight glared. "Don't taunt me like that; you're some kind of mercenary right? Weigraf hired you to guard his sister." Ranma frowned at the accusation.

"Hey, It ain't like that."

"Like hell... your either a mercenary or a fool."

"Oh? So you're only here for revenge?" Ranma raised an eyebrow before closing both her eyes and leaning back to look up to the sky. "Then you should probably get going." the knight looked somewhere between angry and puzzled trying to figure on the redhead's game. Silence hung in the air between the two death corps fighters before Amelia gave a frustrated grunt reaching for her bag, preparing to leave. "Just one more thing." Ranma's voice traveled lazily from her relaxed position catching the other girl in her tracks once more. "How many do you need to kill to make up for Henry?"

"What?" her soft reply carried back easily in the night air.

"How many nobles will you kill before your satisfied? A life for a life? Ten? Fifty?"

"W-what does that matter? Numbers have nothing to do with this, I'll decide when they have paid enough," she muttered darkly.

"Revenge ain't a goal Amelia." Ranma looked to her hand, though long clean she could still feel the dried blood caked to her hand and under her nails. "It's a path, and that path doesn't lead anywhere good."

"Don't start preaching to me Ranma... I'm not going to take a lecture like that from a beast like you."

"Heh so I'm a beast huh?" Ranma sat up with a grim smirk. "Those were nobles I killed. Considering your virtues I'd think you'd be happy?"

"Stop turning this back around on me!" the knight threw her bag down, trying to set the martial artist on fire with sheer willpower.

"I didn't join the death corps to kill nobles stupid. I joined to protect people, if I'm going to have blood on my hands so be it." If she were to be honest she was still uncomfortable with killing but she was on a roll as it was, no need to let logic filter into this. "If you're only in it for revenge then this mission isn't for you. After we win and come back I'm sure Weigraf will have a more palatable mission for ya."

"...You can't seriously think you can win can you?"

"Hey it's worked well for me in the past," _usually_ "What's the point in giving up before you try?" Ranma didn't need to fake the cocky smirk that came to her face at the statement. Amelia stared the girl down, searching for some chink in the armor but found nothing... The redhead serious believed it was going to be that simple.

"You...You are an idiot." the heat had drained away from her voice, much of the wind taken out of her sails. Arguing with this frustrating girl made her tired.

"Amelia!" Another voice caught both girls' attention accompanied by booted feet clomping down the slope at a good clip. "Amelia wait up. Don't... um hey..." Evans stumbled to a stop noting the puzzled looks of both girls. Obviously he seemed to have expected his fellow knight to be further away. "Oh I though you'd left back for the base." he said a little embarrassed.

"Nope, we were just chattin' a bit to kill time." Ranma replied smoothly. Evans' eyes must not have adjusted enough from the firelight to see the girl's pack. Evans passed an annoyed look to the red head.

"You have no right to be chatting up any girls... Especially looking like that. Aren't you satisfied?"

"Eh? Oh come on man. Get your mind out of the gutter." The red head chucked a river rock, which the male knight ducked easily. Amelia looked between the two bickering confused... Why did she lie like that?

"What did you want Will?" the redhead raised a slight eyebrow, she'd not heard anyone yet call the male knight by his first name...

"Ah well, I thought you were leaving so I was hoping I could convince you to stay..." The man scratched his cheek, his eyes turned off to the side. "I know the captain can be harsh but she's just making sure we're safe." he gave a nervous smile. "Besides it would be boring out here without you..."

"Boring?" Ranma raised an eyebrow. "We're waiting for a full scale war in like a couple of days."

"Well yeah... but that's in a couple of days."

"Mm, guess you have a point there." Ranma nodded at the male knight's dubious logic, Amelia staring at the two in disbelief. How could they be so calm about this? "Well you'd see her after we won the fight."

"I guess so." he easily accepted in return. "But if I had a choice I'd rather fight alongside Amelia than be returning home to her." Evans said with an easy smile.

It was madness. They were both totally insane, casually chatting about the battle like it was an afterthought to their day unless... No. It all was starting to make a weird kind of sense. The female knight shook her head chuckling a little. Her companions passed puzzled looks her way but she only laughed harder at the attention.

"This is all so stupid..." she said as she slowly got a measure of composure back, all the frustration and tension lifted from her momentary break in sanity.

"Hey it's not stupid. I was worried about you." Evans grumbled clearly annoyed. "Women..."

They were all idiots... casually going about business like it wasn't a potentially fatal mission. Amelia shook her head, and the fact she didn't want to leave them made her an idiot too. She may not be clear about what was going to happen or if it was the right course but she picked up her bag nonetheless.

"Lets just go back to the fire it's cold out."

"Right," the male knight agreed, both eyes turned to the red head, who waved for a pass.

"I'm gonna chill out here a bit longer. I'll be up soon." the knights nodded and started back up, Ranma passing a small smirk to herself.

"Hey why do you have your bag?" Evans said, sounding puzzled and only getting a light chuckle in response...

1234321

Night fell and morning came, the scouting unit slowly getting up and about to meet the day and continue preparations. Miluda was up with the sun's first light going about maintenance of her armor before donning it piece by piece. A knight who did not make sure to keep their equipment it top condition was a knight waiting for disaster. One loose strap could throw your balance off and one snap would leave you vulnerable to a mortal wound. She didn't become captain through such negligence.

Opening the tent flap she surveyed the camp. Evans seemed to be starting is own preparations, though his eyes were still clouded with sleep. She was surprised to note Amelia was still among them. She had been sure of the defeated look in the knight's eyes...

"Hm..." she stepped out. A sleepy, half-dressed Suki was poking the fire alongside Davis, who was reluctantly preparing a small breakfast. "If I recall Jonas should be on watch so that just leaves Saotome." she muttered. The death corp. captain was still somewhat cross with the martial artist but he was still under her command. He should know by now that being underestimated was not something she would tolerate. Admittedly he had been quite smooth about it, if used on a lesser opponent they may not have even noticed the shift in his stance. That was no excuse and he had much explaining to do now that he had a night to think that over. The death corps strode confidently into the camp proper, her soldiers acknowledging her respectfully. She allowed her gaze to linger on Amelia who responded with a small, if somewhat uncomfortable, smile. Though the girl had returned she was apparently still guilty about her earlier doubt, Miluda nodded accepting the unspoken apology before moving on. "Saotome is training by the river, right?"

"Yes," the dark mage replied without looking up from the fire. Right to the point, just what she needed. Miluda passed the camp and hopped up the worn rocks that formed a natural wall between their camp and the riverside. One reaching the top her quarry was not hard to find. The pigtailed boy stood in stance a good ten paces from a large boulder by the rivers edge.

"Hm." Curious the knight trekked her way down the other side of the barrier. A distant mutter coming from the boy as he talked to himself.

"Damn it, it can't be that difficult if Kuno can do it." Ranma had set in his mind to start working on the tricks he'd seen Weigraf pull in their match. The Spin strike seemed easy enough but he didn't feel too comfortable with it. He dad had always said that spinning moves were a double edged sword, though you could build up more force if the opponent was ready for it you left your self much more open. Now Genma was hardly a scholar but he knew fighting and his word on such things was often learned from experience. So he'd moved onto a more versatile skill, the wave fist. At least that's what Weigraf called it.

Utilizing your inner strength you strike an opponent with a controlled blow of chi and air pressure that was just as strong as a normal strike. He'd fought several fighters that could pull such a strike. Not surprisingly none had ever obliged to sit and tell him how it worked. He'd managed to get a brief description from the white knight during one of his rare moments of free time. Though he didn't want to work on it at the base, too many distractions.

The martial artist was forced to admit there was more to the move then just charging up and punching as fast as you could. Not enough chi and the wind wouldn't move, too much and the strike wouldn't stay solid and disperse with in a couple of inches. It was a matter of balance. So fine that he was forced to reevaluate Kuno's "laughable" skill. He was too used to fighting the old geezer and hag at this point. If Kuno had the physical talents and training like himself or Ryoga then blue blunder would be a serious contender. It was much easier to compliment the swordsmen when he wasn't in the same world anymore.

"Okay one step at a time."

Miluda paused a little ways away, if he had noticed her he was not showing as such. His focus held firm on the bolder a head of him and his own flow of power. Taking a deep breath he performed a simple straight punch... then again... again. Wind buffeted, the strike fizzling immediately. Undaunted he continued putting more power in his strikes, most fizzled a few traveling a foot or two before dispersing. Though all throughout the exercise his face was the picture of calm determination.

"He's slowly powering it up at a measured pace until her gets the balance right," the knight whispered to herself with a note of approval. He was normally so laid back it was nice to see that boy could be serious about things as well. Four more measured punches and the death corps captain picked up a rock. She tossed it up and down getting a feel for its weight, eyes gauging the distance between herself and the young man. She didn't know why she as considering it, perhaps some measure of left over annoyance from the duel or having her own training interrupted last night. For some reason he brought a more immature side out of her, especially if it was just the two of them. Giving into the moment she winged the stone out, aiming for the martial artist's shoulder.

Ranma seemed to tense as the rock closed before he glanced and caught the stone before it impacted. It was like he had some danger sense. Most warriors had such a feeling but it rarely triggered with something as small and harmless as a rock. For someone who claimed not to be a warrior he always seemed to contradict his words with his actions.

"You know it's not nice to interrupt someone's training." Ranma said casually skipping the rock across the river.

"An eye for an eye than Saotome." she decided to go with the excuse that he'd interrupted her own session. He looked puzzled for a moment before he realized.

"Ah, I guess you got me there." the pigtailed boy chuckled, before turning back to the rock. "You could have at least said good morning if you were going to stare at me." As expected he had noticed her presence, she merely shrugged not bothering to explain herself.

"So you working on the wave fist?"

"Yeah, I've see a few different variations of this before but Weigraf was the first one willing to show me how to do it." Ranma spoke as he gave measured punches toward the boulder, though at a much slower pace then before.

"Is that so? More of your 'friends'?"

"Something like that," he chuckled. "I knew one who could do it with a sword, a wooden one but he could pull off some neat tricks with it. Thing was he was useless without it and had an ego the size of a bus. A real class A idiot." Miluda gave a confused frown at the unfamiliar 'bus' but seemed interested in the technique.

"He could strike with his sword from a distance?"

"Only with his thrusts but I could do so pretty rapidly. I pretty much outclassed him but he was tenacious and once and a while got get a solid hit on me," he admitted. It really was much easier to compliment Kuno when he knew the boy wouldn't hear of it.

"I see... so you think it's the same process as the wave fist?"

"I would guess so, but you'd have to channel your power into weapon, an extra step to consider."

"Your Power?" Miluda frowned "Like some form of magic?"

"Not Magic, Ki. Your inner strength. I don't know a lick about magic... save that it's nothin' but trouble."

"But that spell you used against my brother..."

"Spell? Oh! No, that was my Ki. I focus on my confidence in myself and I can change my inner power into a blast. I had to put it together to counter a technique of one of my friends and it's been useful for me on several other occasions."

"Interesting... This Ki you speak of. Can anyone harness it?" Miluda's tone had long since gathered a more serious weight, while she knew a trained monk could do interesting things the abilities Ranma claimed were certainly a step further beyond that. To strike a foe from a distance armed with a sword. It was almost like a holy swordsman.

Ranma had stopped to regard his captain, though she had placed her semi-mischief aside the aura of annoyance had also faded and she was showing clear interest in his stories. Perhaps this could get him off her shit list.

"Well it take a lot of hard work but all warriors at least have the starting block to using it." He smirked a little. "Tell you what... I'll show you what I know about Ki if you show me those nerve strikes you used on me yesterday. Deal?"

Miluda thought on it for a moment, she wasn't suppose to teach knight skills to anyone who hadn't trained as a squire for a time... but he was a warrior far beyond a mere squire. If the techniques he spoke of were real perhaps she could get over the wall that had been blocking her attempts to learn the holy knight skills her brother wielded with ease. She hopped of the rock and strolled over putting out her hand.

"Deal." The boy took and gave it a firm shake.

"Though Saotome… Don't mistake this for approval." Miluda crossed her arms giving him an even stare. "You're still on Probation."

"Of course." He replied though did allow a slight sigh. It had been too much to hope anyway. "Do you want to start now?"

"After breakfast I am on watch to perhaps closer to noon. We'll start then."

"Yes mam," Ranma gave a sarcastic Salute and wink that caused her shake her head, a fighting down a small smile.

"Don't get smart on me Saotome." She turned and started back over the wall. "Breakfast should be ready soon, though it seems it's Davis finally doing his share so you might be better off scavenging. Ranma followed smoothly, hand resting behind his head.

"Hey, food is food. never know when the next meal could come."

"True enough."

1234321

Breakfast was rough, it seemed Davis had not been lying about his cooking skills. Or lack there of. Food was food and there was not a single empty plate, but Ranma was the only one to ask for seconds. A rare blink of surprise appeared on the mage's shadowed face as the martial artist took another serving with a hungry smile. After all compared to food of certain tomboys this was hardly inedible.

The day continued along with a shifting watch. Miluda continued to put her knights through their paces. Suki joined in on the magical training enough for a short duel with each black mages, enough to at least get her captain off her back. Ranma's morning watch went smooth and through the afternoon Ranma and Miluda started to work on their own respective training.

Miluda started off with the skill she thought her bodyguard would find most useful, the Speed Break. Now that it was being described in detail Ranma was surprised to note it wasn't just a pressure point, at least not like the ones the old ghoul liked to use. Whether it was intentional or not the death corps officer head sent her Ki through her blade as she stuck the vulnerable spots. It was the crude dump of energy into the victim's body that caused the disruption. If pressure points were finesse then this 'breaking' art was brute force... imposing your own energy on to the victim and throwing off the subtle balance of nerves or muscles. This was an unexpected issue for the martial artists as his much beloved control and technique drilled into him by cologne and his pops would be working against him with this move. The strike points were not traditional vulnerable spots and a controlled, pinpoint strike would do nothing. This was much more up Ryoga's alley then his own but he would not let pig boy best him. Different world be damned.

Ranma, now seeing Miluda's Sword Art filled the first step began to explain the need of control. To reign in the powerful strikes for more precise movements... such would not be good in a true close combat fight but were necessary if she wished to master a long distance strike. The Knight was not one to pass up a challenge and listened to the instructions carefully. It seemed her first step would be to learn how to feel the Ki that she had been trained to use without thinking. As such her training was quieter that did not stop her from pushing herself to her limit.

Afternoon moved into evening and the squad rested. There would be one more day before their men should be passing through, that did not mean that they could lower their guard. News could arrive from either direction and they would need to be ready to act. Ranma took on his night shift as the sun fully sank. His eyes adjusted to the dark and scanned the shadowed landscape for movement. The only light for miles being the camp around the fire

"Brings back the old days..." Ranma noted with a small smile. Much of his life had been the hills and valleys of Japan. It was hard to see the stars in Nerima sometimes and it had been a long time since he'd seen a sky this clear. Though primitive in a way Ivalice was somewhat refreshing, far less touched by man. Admittedly he'd grown somewhat used to house living over the last crazy year or so with the Tendos. But deep inside it was the training trips he looked forward too. "Heh, I wonder if some of them have been celebrating... Gos I'm sure, Mousse no doubt, Kuno probably arranged a parade in his own honor for finally 'driving off the foul sorcerer." He couldn't help but snicker lightly to himself at the absurd images that came to his mind.

"I hope at least someone is keeping the old turd in line though... maybe pig boy with come by and taking him down a peg." His amused monologue cut off immediately as he caught a noise. His smile vanished to a stern look as he scanned the horizon. Something was out there. He stood though froze before he could make any sort of signal. A pair of yellow slited eyes held his own, a rumbling growl chilled his blood.

"C-C-C"

A yellowish brown form slinked out of the inky darkness; it's strides powerful and confident. Sensing the boy's fear only made it bolder, a second growl to his left indicated it was not alone.

"C-C-C." Whatever halted his brain released him with the overwhelming desire to get as far away as possible. "Cats!"

Miluda turned sharply at the shout from up the hill, her squad gathering their weapons in confusion. It was a rather curious warning, definitely not what they had agreed upon. The approach of rapid footsteps was easily heard. Ranma's silhouette sped out from the darkness, growls in his wake. The casually confident off-worlder was pale as a sheet and clearly shaking. Miluda grabbed him before he rushed past her.

"Get of a hold of yourself Saotome!"

"B-big c-cats... Sharp teeth... I have to hide, let me go!" He was panicking and threatening to break free when a low growl locked him stiff as a statue. A Red Panther paced into the firelight, keeping a slight distance, soon joined by a second. The pigtailed boy whimpered shifting so Miluda was in front of him. Now it wasn't like a big cat wasn't a threat but this squad of soldiers could no doubt handle several cats without suffering any major wounds. There was no need for such irrational behavior.

"Pathetic..." Jonas muttered softly, disgusted with the so-called bodyguards showing.

"He's terrified."

"Ailurophobia... a major case." Suki noted to herself.

"Right, well if these walking carpets want some action lets give it to them." Miluda's voice refocused her squad and they moved forward to engage the pair. Ranma, still too afraid to feel any shame, slipped further away hiding between a rather large rock and the natural wall. Slowly getting his breathing under control he tried to clear his clouded mind but a growl froze him cold. Slowly he looked up above to see a third beast peeking down from the top of the wall. With a roar it pounced down the pigtailed boy. Unsure what else he could do as the incarnation of his fear descended upon he blacked out...

A crack of thunder pierced the clear night sky, a lightning bolt launching a panther backwards where it struggled to stand. Amelia rushed forward to apply a coup de gras. Further to the right Miluda and Evan's flanked the second beast and proceeded to dismantle it. It's massive claws scrapped against shields and armor and their swords bit into the cat's hide.

"Keep pushing we've got it on the run."

"Reeooowwwrrr..." a strange moan rose up from the other side of the camp. Miluda cursed, this pride must have been staking them out since the night before.

"Damn... Evans you finish things here I'll investigate. Suki support Evans"

"Yes mam." Evan's took position face to face with the large cat, gaining a blurred glow as haste took into effect. The supernatural boost turning the tides and setting the cat to a more defensive behavior. Miluda moved back to the camp proper, Jonas falling into step shortly behind to back her up. The darkness outside the fire unclear to what could be hiding but one thing was easily noticed.

"Where's Saotome?"

The growl echoed again followed by a weak whimper. Miluda was forced to jump back as from above, a large Caur thumped into the space around the fire. Miluda didn't bother preparing her weapon. The cat's body was unmoving. It was covered with large lacerations and bites; its whole right side was carved opened by an uninterrupted claw wound.

"This was the victim..." She prepared her sword as a form padded into the firelight. The shock was clear in her eyes as the figure became clear, her bodyguard stooped on all fours like a beast. His uniform and arms were coated with blood, teeth bared with a light growl. His eyes had lightened and bore a slited pupil. Madeline's words coming back to her as he sword lowered to her side.

_Shortly after he started fighting he changed. He wasn't human, more like an animal on two legs. His eyes were silted like a beast,_

Back then she had found it interesting but now...

"Ranma?"

Ranma stalked forward placing a hand atop the slain cuar, claiming the it for his own. His eyes seemed to rest on Jonas in a challenging manner, like expected the me to try and take his kill. At Miluda's words the boy turned her way with a more curious look before... smiling? "Meowr!" the sound was far less threatening, more like a kitten then a panther. The boy bounced over the carcass toward the disturbed knight.

"He looks almost innocent now." she muttered noticing a dark hiss as Jonas had stepped in front of her, his staff held out defensively.

"You stay away from Lady Miluda demon!" The mage met Ranma's glare with determination. If anything was proof of his unfitting position at Miluda's side this was it. The cat boy let out a distinct hiss on spotting the mage, back arching in an animalistic warning. "You don't scare me. Strip away the ground with Glistening Blades." There was the slight draw of mana being gathered, something that did not go unnoticed by the target. With an unreal burst of speed The cat-like Ranma had crossed the distance between himself and the mage, one armed raised. Jonas moved to block with his staff only to see the claw strike move through like the staff wasn't that. "Ah!" intense pain flared on his face, breaking the mage's concentration. Jonas fell back clutching his face, blood dripping between his fingers. Ranma's ire didn't lessen, the boy stalking closer with a low growl.

"Ranma!" The sudden order held the cat boy's hand. he turned curiously to the source looking up to a firm faced Miluda. "Leave him be." Under the cool exterior the knight was sweating, unsure if Ranma would even listen with the state he was in... he didn't always listen in his normal state of mind after all. Fortunately the boy's mood seemed to lift.

"Meowr!" the bestial Ranma chirped happily. With a sudden burst of speed he lunged knocking her off her feet.

"Captain!"

"Lady Miluda!"

Returning from their assignments the squad was to see quite a strange sight. Their captain was laying one her back pinned to the ground by the other worldly martial artist. Perched oddly, in a not quite human way he held her down with a bizarre grin on is face.

"Jonas?" Amelia ran over to the bleeding mage shuffling through her belt for a potion, using the part of the healing elixir to heal the wounds. "Are you okay?"

"Okay?! That monster Saotome attacked me! He's lost his mind."

"Get off Ranma." Miluda tried her best to keep some measure of composure despite her predicament though as she started to struggle the boy shifted his weight and laid across her chest. That curious pleased grin setting not far from her own face as he... began to purr?

"What the..." Evans kept his sword raised as he watched unsure what to do. Ranma passed a weary glance his way, the boys body tensing.

"No! Everyone put down your weapons." Miluda shouted sharply much to everyones surprise. "He's working on instinct he responds violently to a perceived threat."

"But Mil-"

"That's an order." With great reluctance the knight placed his weapon down on the ground and stepped away. One by one rods and swords were rested and the tension began to flow out, the bestial boy relaxing once again. Though his chosen bed didn't seem as comfortable. She had a free arm, and likely a nice gauntleted strike to the ribs would get Ranma off of her, but there was no telling how he'd react in this mindset.

"What happened?" Suki finally spoke up. "Why is he acting like a cat?" she frowned looking on.

"Maybe he hit his head or something? How the hell should I know he just reappeared like this?" Miluda grumbled, this was humiliating. Ranma seemed to notice something in her mood as he looked down at her face inquisitively.

"Rreow?" he cocked his head to the side in an almost thoughtful manner. It would be cute if the boy was covered with blood spatter.

"Hmph," she pointedly turned away, or at least as much as she could. She jumped a bit as his face followed looking right at her again. "What?"

"Meowr!" he smiled brightly and began to nuzzle his cheek against her own. The knight tensed as a mered of gasps and whispered pulled up around her. A distant part of her realized he was was probably trying to comfort her distress, but that was overshadowed by the surge of embarrassment.

"Cut it out." Red coming to her face shifted and elbowed Ranma sending the confused cat boy rolling off her, whining at the unexpected pain.

"Strip away the ground with glistening blades. Bolt!" lightning pierced the clear night and struck Ranma clear on knocking him tumbling to the edge of the camps fire light where he lay unmoving. Eye turned to Jonas, hands extended forward glaring intensely at the boys unmoving form. Three parallel healing scars across his face.

"Ranma!"

to be continued

Reveiwer's Comments

Vilkath – Your arguments are valid but I feel I have to disagree... Personally I think people Underestimate the natives of Ivalice. Think about it. Heres a small sample of skills an average monk in Ivalice can easily get. Rapid fist (Chestnut training level punching speed), Self healing with Chakra (something Ranma doesn't even know much less has even seen), long distance 'chi punchs' with Wave fist (which Ranma will be learning to work with in this part). The warriors of Ivalice are quite powerful, and Weigraf is one of the more feared generals at this point in time (in game plot logic, not necessarily in stats) On the 'not picking up skills' not you have to consider he hasn't had time to properly train, like now for example he has down time to practice the Wave fist as well as another skill.

I think I'm showing fine on the power level but That will always be a point of contention with myself and others I think.

BukkakeNoJutsu – I haven't decided as of yet...

Sargon Dorsai – How far? Well for at least a little longer it will be following the main plot but after I make my main change things will start to really divert. Ranma will start learning some Ivalice brand skills this chapter since there is some down time. I've always liked Miluda and is one of the few enemies I have regretted being forced to kill...

Garahs – Weigraf isn't a child, he's a war vetern with years of live battle experience. People seem to forget that though strong Ranma is still young and experience DOES count for something in battle. Plus the battle was a bit longer then seemingly implied... I cut away to the crowd a few times not describing every single punch and all. Even if his stats don;t reflect in in his first appearance Weigraf is a powerful warrior, one of which Zalbag felt the need to fight personally, as he though his men would not be able to handle a until lead by him without his assistance. Plotwise weigraf is much more powerfully then he was shown in his battle in chapter one... but that's my personal belief... and as for speed nerf I do believe Ranma WAS moving around him very fast, Weigraf was holding his ground instead of trying to meet the speed head on.


End file.
